


Through Another's Eyes

by Miles_to_Hastings



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bodyswap, Fluff and Angst, He Didn't Plan For This, M/M, Soulmate Body Swap AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miles_to_Hastings/pseuds/Miles_to_Hastings
Summary: Waking up in a bed that isn't his, in abodythat isn't his, Goro comes dangerously close to panicking. There isn't room in his life - in his plan - for a soulmate. And is that cattalkingto him?





	1. A Transitory Residence

**Author's Note:**

> The day after someone meets their soulmate for the first time they swap bodies. It's like a kind of cosmic ice-breaker; spending a day in each other's bodies is meant to give them a greater understanding of each other and help kickstart the whole falling in love business. Of course, things don't always work out like that in practice...

Rather than his alarm, it's the light that wakes him. Bright daylight that's streaming into the room even though Goro's sure he closed the curtains before he got into bed. Usually, it doesn't matter too much anyway, considering that he tends to be an early riser. Apparently not today, though.

Rolling over with a groan, Goro vaguely wonders if he's come down with something. He certainly feels far more sluggish than normal, as if he'd barely gotten any sleep at all. More than that, something just feels off, though he can't pinpoint what it is exactly.

He can't afford to be sick, not today. After all that tedious prep work he has no intention of missing this interview. It's not as if he feels nauseous or anything, just subtly... wrong. It's probably just fatigue, nothing some fresh air and a quick coffee can't fix.

Besides, he needs to find those Shujin students again. It'll be easier to approach them on neutral ground, rather than having to try and track them down at their school. Maybe it's nothing - maybe it's just that the quiet boy intrigued him - but he'd be a fool not to follow his intuition.

Groaning, still sluggish, Goro finally pushes himself up onto his elbows and rubs a hand against his eyes. Only to freeze.

This isn't his room.

As he twists to better look around his foot nudges against a ball of black and white fur that’s curled up on top of the blanket, apparently unconcerned by the presence of a stranger.

Pushed against the opposite wall is some sort of work desk, old and worn but still laid out with tools. The few other bits of furnishing spread around the fringes of the room all look similarly second-hand, offering no real insights into whose bed this might be. Bare bulbs hang from the exposed rafters, a couple of empty clotheslines strung up at angles across the ceiling. So he’s in some kind of attic, one that isn’t really meant for habitation judging by the fact that the walls are barely more than plasterboard, the windows above the bed thin and rather shabby.

A clatter of pots and pans drifts up from a staircase on the far side of the space, he guesses someone must be using the kitchen down there. The distinct scent of curry in the air seems to support the deduction, although its mixed with a lingering earthy fragrance of coffee. In fact, if he’s not mistaken those are sacks of coffee beans on the shelves by the head of the stairs.

How could he have ended up here? Goro knows he'd locked the door behind him and he remembers lying down in his own bed so what...

"What's wrong? Nightmare?"

Already unsettled as he is, Goro thinks he can be excused for flinching at the unexpected voice. He hadn't noticed anyone else up here and, as he glances around, he _still_ can't see anyone. There aren't any obvious hiding spots and the cat is only watching _him_.

If this is a nightmare it's miles away from any he's ever had before. It doesn't feel like a dream, though, and...

With something almost like impatience, the cat gets up, putting its paws on his legs in order to peer into his face. "Are you okay, Akira?"

The words come out of the cat, Goro is sure of it. This cat just spoke. Actual words. And it called him...

"Akira?" The name feels surprisingly natural on his tongue, almost as if it really belongs to him.

And in a way it does, doesn’t it?

Bright blue eyes go wide in surprise, the cat instinctively backing away. "You're not..."

He's not himself. Simply put, this body isn't his. Because it's his so-

Abruptly feeling totally awake, Goro all but jumps from the bed, not caring that the cat disappears under the blanket in the process. Unsurprisingly, the clothes he's wearing are entirely new to him; a long-sleeved black shirt and olive lounge pants, plain but comfortable. At least he - the one this body actually belongs to - doesn't sleep naked. That would have been... unfortunate.

But he barely dwells on that thought, attention instead turning to the boy's hands. They're not so dissimilar from his own at a glance, but the more he looks the clearer the differences are. Longer fingers, the sort that put him in mind of a musician, and pale skin that's marked with various small burns and scratches, mostly healed. Hands that see a lot of use, then.

They're trembling, though, and that's on account of him. The enormity of what this all means is only just starting to sink in and it's already threatening to overwhelm him. This is... This isn't part of the plan.

Feeling vaguely nauseous, Goro scans the room again in search of a bathroom. Naturally, there's nothing of the sort in this strange attic - and what kind of person lives in this sort of place? - so he has no choice but to try the stairs. There has to be something down there.

Only concerned with shutting himself in somewhere small where he can collect his thoughts and just _breathe_ , he takes the stairs two at a time. He stumbles at the bottom, a combination of his haste and the unfamiliarity of this body, eyes taking a moment to adjust to the dimmer light down here.

"What's all the racket this morning?"

The voice is gruff, a man, with the harshness of a smoker's lungs. Fortunately, it’s coming from around the corner, past a door labelled ’toilet’ that’s only a couple of steps away.

Not having the peace of mind for manners right now, he wrenches open the blessed door and all but slams it behind him. He can’t face dealing with anyone else right now. Lock rammed securely into position, Goro lets out a deep breath he hadn't quite realised he was holding and sags.

This can't be happening. This has to be some sort of dream. A nightmare. He can't have a soulmate. He _doesn't_.

Other people have soulmates. People who aren't mistakes. He... He shouldn't have even been born so how-?

He had come to terms with it. That he would never have this moment, of being in the skin of someone else, someone who would truly love him. That his soul simply wasn't a part of a complete whole. That he was just... spare.

And now... now some sick twist of fate makes him wake up in another body as if he's capable of being... As if he isn't mere months away from his goal. As if his hands aren’t already well and truly dirty. It's cruel, though he really shouldn't be so surprised by that these days.

This only makes things more complicated, and that's not what Goro needs when he already has this Phantom Thieves business to worry about. He can't afford any distractions, no matter how...

Well, considering how he's spent several minutes leaning against this door now Goro still doesn't know exactly what his so- this body really looks like. Beyond the slender hands and comfortable nightwear, that is. Although he has an idea - a hope - considering how they could only have met yesterday.

Taking another deep breath - it's like he can't get enough air today - he forces his shoulders to square and finally takes a look around. The toilet is rather pokey, utilitarian but showing the wear of years of people coming and going. There's a mirror over the wash basin and grey eyes widen at Goro from his reflection.

The quiet boy from the studio corridor. His hair is messier from sleep but it's still a good look. He's definitely even more striking up close. Though, Goro realises as he leans closer to the mirror, he hadn't gotten to see the real intensity of these eyes at the time. His thoughts would undoubtedly have been even more caught up on the boy if he had.

Still, he can't just stand here staring at his- at the boy all day. Ignoring any thoughts about what comes after this, first Goro has to get through this whole day in this other body. While its usual occupant spends the day in _his_...

The interview. This is a problem. He can't afford to pull out of it, not when he needs to stay ahead of this Phantom Thief problem. And he can only pray that Shido doesn't call before he's back in his own body. Who knows what would happen if this other boy learned anything from that man. This could so easily ruin everything...

Goro has to talk to the boy. Get this situation back under control. He can do that. It doesn't have to be a big deal.

Feeling a little more sure of himself now, he takes one last look in the mirror, at the face that isn't his.

"Akira..." That was what the cat had called him. The cat. The _talking_ cat.

And that's an interesting development, isn't it?

Although his steps are more measured now Goro still manages to slip back upstairs without seeing whoever else it is that's down there. Introductions can wait until he's investigated this strange cat.

It's waiting for him when he reaches the top of the stairs, sitting up straight on the end of the bed like a statue. The bright blue eyes are trained squarely on him but it doesn't make a sound. Almost as if it's trying to convince him that he imagined those earlier words.

Goro doesn't have time for the cat to play dumb like this. He isn't in the mood to beat around the bush, fixing it with a glare. "I know you talked."

The cat's tail flicks, muscles twitching as it holds back a response. It definitely thinks that it was a mistake to speak to him, still endeavouring to keep its secret even now that it's too late.

"Pretend all you want, it won't make me forget what I heard."

Another twitch, it doesn't open its mouth at all. In fact, Goro has the feeling that it's scowling at him as its eyes narrow.

While this is far from his first interrogation he's not got any experience getting a _cat_ to answer his questions. Besides, time is wasting, and he needs to get in contact with his own body as soon as possible. Just in case. Perhaps all the cat needs is some time before it cracks and speaks again anyway.

There's a phone sitting on the window sill, next to a folded pair of glasses that he guesses must be cosmetic. While Goro picks it up his hopes aren't high. A lock screen greets him when he wakes it and that promptly puts an end to that idea. Even though he's safe in the knowledge that his own phone is just as secure this makes it that much harder to get hold of the other boy.

As it is he may simply have to rush over to his apartment and hope that the other boy is still there. But the trains will already be busy with the morning rush and he hasn't even found out _where_ he is yet.

Maybe the man downstairs will let him borrow his phone for a quick call once he explains. The basics, that is. It's not such a strange thing for a teenager to come down to breakfast with someone else in their body, after all. Nothing so special.

With one last pointed look at the cat, he heads back down, feeling the nervous clenching of his stomach getting worse. Perhaps he should have been more prepared for this eventuality, but... Goro honestly hadn't thought it would ever happen, not for years now. No matter, he's good enough at improvising to get himself through this one day.

This time he doesn't stumble on the stairs, not in quite such an instinctive rush. Goro takes the opportunity to examine the place properly, frowning as he takes his surroundings in. It's some sort of cafe, which does certainly explain the strong smell of curry. Dingy but undoubtedly cared for. Strangely homely, in fact. Another unconventional piece to the puzzle that is this quiet boy with a talking cat.

Most importantly, though, there's what looks like a public phone sitting at the far end of the counter. Perfect.

Fortunately, there aren't any customers about yet, making him a little less concerned by the fact that he's still not properly dressed. Even if nobody could possibly know who he really is Goro can't help feeling anxious. Which is why he starts at the sound of the man's voice.

"Don't tell me you stayed up all night." It's not the friendliest of greetings, the exasperation lacking any particular warmth he would have expected from a family member. "I'm not here to babysit you, remember?"

The gruff man is standing in the kitchen area, which is not much more than a small alcove off to the side of the main counter, setting a lid back on a large pot as he turns to regard Goro with a frown. He's middle-aged, a receding hairline only accentuated by the way his dark hair is slicked back and apparently permanent frown lines.

"Uh..." His usual eloquence deserts him, Goro blames it on being less sure in this skin. "Sorry to bother you but could I use the phone?"

"Could you... Oh." It takes a moment but then it clicks. "You've swapped, right?"

The man doesn't sound overly happy about it, and Goro wonders if Akira at least might not be so put out by this turn of events. In a way it would be much simpler if he was, but...

An inexplicable lump having formed in his throat, Goro simply nods. His smile is little more than a ghost, he feels too tired to put up his usual mask right now. Today is nothing like it should've been.

"I had a feeling this'd happen sooner or later." The man sighs heavily. "I'm Sojiro Sakura, his temporary guardian."

Temporary? That would explain the gruffness, he supposes, even if it raises half a dozen new questions.

The confusion must show in his expression because Sojiro is quick to add; "It's... a little complicated, I guess. Probably better for you to hear it from him, though; you must be disorientated enough as it is."

Disorientated isn't quite the right word for it. Rather, Goro feels as if his entire world has tilted on its axis, years of waiting and planning at risk of being wiped away in the blink of an eye. Not that he can say as much.

Mercifully, Sojiro seems to understand his turmoil, even if he misunderstands the reason; "You're free to use the phone, of course. I guess you want to call him, huh?"

"Ideally, yes." Goro gratefully grasps the offered out from any more small talk. After all, every minute that goes by only raises the risk of this all blowing up in his face.

"I'll leave you to it then. Let me know if you need anything else."

While Sojiro duly retreats into the kitchen it's not quite the level of privacy that Goro would have liked. Still, he has a means to contact his own body and that's the important thing. He was planning on holding the tougher part of this conversation in person anyway.

The yellow phone is chunky, old but cared for - just like the rest of the cafe. It takes him a couple of tries, left hand feeling a little uncoordinated as he dials the number. Not surprising, of course, that this body is right-handed. Still a bit of an adjustment, though.

While he listens to it ring - hoping that the other boy will actually pick up - Goro takes the opportunity to inspect his hands again. It feels... odd, being in this body that isn't his own. If he wasn't so concerned by how badly this has thrown everything it might almost approach something profound.

The other boy keeps him waiting. Which is probably a good sign in and of itself, that he isn't leaping to answer Goro's phone. Hopefully that means he'll listen when Goro tells him not to answer it again after this. Even if Shido will be annoyed to have any of his calls ignored it's by far the lesser of the two evils in this situation.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end of the phone is unmistakably his, even though it sounds rather hesitant. Probably ready to hang up if this is anyone he doesn't recognise.

While Goro is used to hearing himself back on the TV - not that he goes out of his way to watch interviews back, quite the opposite - this is a different experience altogether. Because this is someone _else_ speaking, someone who has never actually spoken to him before this very moment.

Unbidden, his pulse picks up, feeling a sudden rush of nerves now that this is happening. What if this boy doesn't even want him? What if his own soulmate can't stand him? It wouldn't be a surprise, really, and suddenly all Goro can think about is that he's terrified of another rejection.

Summoning up as much charm as he can muster, he breathes out and pretends to be on top of this. "You know, I don't think I got your name yesterday."

He's rewarded with a laugh; a sound that feels foreign to his ears, too honest and warm to be coming from his own voice. "Well, you didn't really give me the chance, did you?"

The knot of anxiety in Goro's stomach starts to loosen just a little bit, all because of the warmth that carries down the line. It's barely been a minute and already he can feel a sense of affection threatening to take root. He's in trouble, without a doubt.

"I really was in a hurry, but I'm glad to see I made such an impression even so."

The other boy hums in what is presumably assent, the sort of noise that suggests he isn't the most vocal of individuals. Which would be a shame, as Goro has the feeling that his is a voice he could happily listen to at length.

Still, after an expectant pause, he offers the awaited answer, quiet but clear; "It's Akira. Akira Kurusu."

 _Akira_. Just as the cat said. That realisation promptly bursts the bubble, bringing him back to himself. It seems that Goro is going to have to make a more conscious effort to not let this boy pull him in. He can't afford this distraction and he needs to find out just what it is that these Shujin students are up to. Especially if they really are who he increasingly suspects they are.

Wouldn't that be another cruel twist of fate? Cruel, or maybe...

One way or the other, the clock is already ticking and the two of them clearly have a lot to talk about. Even if they aren't due to record his segment until this afternoon there isn't much time to waste.

Besides, even though he can still hear signs of activity from the kitchen that doesn't mean he isn't being listened to. And there's really nothing to stop a customer walking in at any time either.

Glancing around furtively, he decides to cut to the chase. "I think this is really a conversation we ought to be having in person, Kurusu-kun."

"Missing your body that much?" The quip comes quickly, a classic evasion and Goro wonders why Akira might want to put off an actual meeting.

Perhaps the blunt approach wasn't quite the right one for this. Right now keeping Akira compliant is the most important thing, even if this flirting feels a little too genuine for his comfort.

Shooting another glance in the direction of the kitchen, shielding the receiver, Goro tries not to make it too obvious that he's lowered his voice. "Or maybe you're the one I'm missing."

Akira's chuckle suggests that he's still largely at ease. Even though he seems unconvinced by the line itself. "I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting then. How about Suidobashi Station in... forty-five minutes?"

That seems reasonable enough, seeing as they're both meant to be at the studio this afternoon. Ideally, this is a conversation to be had somewhere private but he's sure they can figure something out. If it comes to it he could always commandeer a room in the studio building.

Still, there is one thing...

"That sounds good, but, ah, where exactly am I?" It seems stupid to ask but it's hardly as if he can check on his - or Akira's - phone and he rather doubts the cat will tell him.

"Oh, right, Yongen-Jaya Station's only a couple minutes’ walk. You just need to head for the sound of cars and you can’t miss it. Trains to Shibuya are pretty regular." Akira's tone seems lacking in the assurance of someone who's lived here for years, a slight hesitancy that he tries to cover up.

Goro recalls Sojiro's comment about being a temporary guardian and wonders what precisely lies at the centre of this mystery. Complicated, the man had said; he empathises with that word.

"Thank you." Goro's thoughts are moving so fast that he only takes a moment too long to ask; "Did you need any help finding your way?"

"I can manage."

That's not exactly a yes, but it's good enough. Akira doesn't appear to be the type to ask for anything if he doesn't have to. It's hard to decide if that's admirable or foolish.

"Then I'll see you outside Suidobashi Station in forty-five minutes."

At least recognising each other shouldn't be a problem, although he knows he would've been able to pick out Akira even if he was still in his own body.

"Until then, Akechi-kun."

The promise sends a shiver down his spine. Contrary to his earlier fear, Akira definitely doesn’t seem to be put out by the prospect of being stuck with him. Dare he say that the other boy had even sounded _pleased_.

Still, Goro pushes that blossoming hope to one side, quietly setting down the receiver. This isn't about starting anything, this is about controlling the situation. If he's going to get to Suidobashi Station on time, though, he can't afford to stand around thinking.

Unsurprisingly, the cat is still sat right where he left it, eyes tracking Goro's every movement as he casts around the attic room in search of the right clothes. Maybe it's hoping to unnerve him, not that it stands any chance of that.

The rather spartan nature of the room helps him find the uniform easily enough, sitting folded at the top of a large cardboard box of clothes. Another, rather discomforting sign of the more transitory nature of this residence. He’s undoubtedly going to have to find out more about that, to sate his curiosity if nothing else.

Although time is wasting he still hesitates over actually starting to undress, even more acutely aware that this is not his body. It feels too much like an intrusion of Akira's privacy, despite the fact that he doesn't really have much of a choice about it.

In an attempt to displace his own embarrassment, Goro rounds on his audience; "I'd rather you didn't watch me get dressed, cat."

For some reason that gets the most visible reaction yet from the creature. It bristles, air escaping through barred teeth in a low sort of hiss. Still, the cat turns away in a sulk, clearly understanding the request in spite of its bad mood.

He wonders how long it will take to realise that such compliance only further reinforces the knowledge that it isn't an ordinary cat at all.

The Shujin Academy uniform isn't terrible, especially as it's summer. Just a white polo shirt and red plaid trousers, nothing fancy. But to get into it first he has to get out of Akira's nightwear. Perhaps it's a stupid thing to be embarrassed about but Goro's hands linger on the waistband, worrying at the fabric self-consciously.

Would Akira be taking this much time over getting dressed in his body? Maybe he's the type not to overthink any of this. He'd probably gotten dressed before Goro even called, as if this wasn't anything all that significant. Because, really, it isn't.

Pulling the shirt off in as fast and fluid a motion as he can manage, Goro barely glances down and sets about changing without any further hesitation. It's ridiculous to let it affect him like this, he's meant to be better than that. None of this means anything at all. Beyond getting some answers, that is.

Even though it's all but useless to him Goro still takes Akira's phone from the windowsill. If nothing else it will make a good enough shield to deflect attention away from himself.

The pair of glasses sitting beside the phone don't seem to be prescription, not least considering the way he can see perfectly well as it is. Cosmetic then. But... something tells him that they aren't just a fashion statement. Another shield.

Sliding the glasses on, he can't help feeling as if he's simply dressing in costume. Running a hand through the unruly curls, sure that trying to get them into more order wouldn't be worth the effort, he hopes that it won't be obvious that a switch has happened. The less attention he attracts the better.

When he goes to pick up the school bag, however, he encounters something of a problem. The cat is sitting in it. As if that's the most normal thing in the world.

"What are you doing?"

Rather than yielding any answer - or at least getting the cat to move - his question only makes it settle itself more firmly. This definitely isn't something he has time for, especially seeing as it still refuses to open its mouth.

Does the cat want to stop him from leaving? Unless it plans to talk that seems rather questionable, it's probably just doing it to be awkward. Cats do that, don't they?

So he'll just have to move it himself. Goro has no intention of being late, for more than one reason. Not entirely sure what angle to attack this from, though, he tries one last request. "Please move, cat."

It only hisses, ducking away from his hands while still managing to remain in the bag. The thing is awfully determined to stay there.

Maybe, he thinks, it wants to talk to Akira. To keep Goro from blindsiding him with the obvious question, most likely. Which certainly suggests that there might be a lot more to this than just a talking cat.

Either way, Goro is forced to concede that the cat will just have to come with him. That doesn't mean he's particularly pleased with the extra weight on his shoulder, though. Hopefully, he won't end up leaving Akira with aching muscles tomorrow morning. Even though he shouldn't he finds himself worrying about the impression he'll leave on the other boy.

Heavier bag in place, he heads downstairs with the intention of slipping straight out of the door but doesn't make it more than a few steps before Sojiro calls out to him.

"Here, you should eat something before you go running off."

Perhaps the gruffness doesn't run as deeply as he'd initially thought. Or maybe it's only Akira himself who the man treats that way. Either way, there should still be plenty of time for him to get to Suidobashi Station, even allowing for his unfamiliarity with this specific route and he does feel hungry. This body must be used to a regular breakfast, of course.

So, when Sojiro gestures for him to take a seat at the counter he doesn't bother trying to come up with an excuse not to, happy to slide the bag onto the adjoining seat.

Though he finds it hard to hide the surprise when a plate of curry gets slid in front of him. While Goro readily admits that he doesn't have the most conventional idea of breakfast this is a little strange. If he were being unkind he might assume this was the only dish the man could actually cook.

Still, he understands the importance of manners. And it's been such a long time since he had a meal prepared for him like this. "Thank you, this smells wonderful."

"It's the least I can do." Sojiro doesn't quite crack a smile but his manner definitely seems to have softened somewhat.

Fortunately, the man doesn’t seem particularly interested in prying, prepared to leave him be without trying to find out anything about who he really is. It’s a relief, as unprepared for this whole ordeal as he is Goro would’ve struggled to deal with inquiring parents. A lot of people consider the swap to be a big deal, after all, and there are still plenty of families who wouldn’t react at all well to a same-sex swap. At least that’s one break he's caught today.

Trying not to reflect too much on anything - wondering what Akira’s thoughts on waking up in an empty apartment might have been - he takes a bite of curry. Which is actually rather good, even if he still thinks it’s a little odd to be having for breakfast. Of course, he’s barely taken a second mouthful when the bag rustles frantically, the cat’s head poking out.

Not liking the way it seems to be eying up his food, Goro glares back at it. "Cats don’t eat curry."

While the cat still refuses to reply - twitching - the remark is enough to get Sojiro’s attention. "Ah, he hasn’t had his breakfast yet."

After a bit of audible rummaging, the man emerges from the kitchen with a plate of more cat-suitable food and places it delicately on the floor. While the cat doesn’t seem overly enthused by the offering, shooting another rather wishful look at Goro’s curry, its hunger quickly wins out and it leaps down with something suspiciously like a grumble.

Sensing an opportunity, Goro decides to try approaching the subject. "It's... a bit of an unusual cat, isn't it?"

"You could say that. He and Akira are very close, the cat - Morgana - goes almost everywhere with him." The way Sojiro pats the creature’s head certainly doesn’t suggest that he sees it as anything other than a normal cat. "He’s usually a bit noisier than this too, especially when he’s hungry."

Oh really? Goro narrows his eyes at the cat, turning that over in his mind. "Maybe it's because he knows I'm not Akira."

There's no maybe about it, of course. He knows full well that the cat is purposely biting its tongue on account of him. Still, Goro notes the way the cat seems to twitch in response to the pointed comment, clearly still paying close attention to him. Obviously guilty.

What does Morgana want to hide? If Sojiro is used to hearing noise from the cat - but not speech - then it must not normally have to worry about being overheard in public. Perhaps only this particular body is capable of distinguishing his words?

Except… If the cat spends most of his time with Akira - in his school bag - then he would’ve been there at the studio yesterday. In the corridor...

 _He’d heard it._ The realisation hits him with sudden clarity, mind racing to connect the pieces. That high-pitched voice he hadn’t been able to place was _this cat_. And those other Shujin students had been talking to it. Normally. As if it was simply another member of their group.

Yet while he had heard it even in his own body it seems that Sojiro isn’t able to. So there must be some criteria that needs to be met in order to understand this cat's speech... Something that he and those three Shujin students would have in common, hmm?

His conversation with Akira is clearly going to have to be a long one, even before he starts to deal with how they’re going to get through the recording without anyone noticing that a swap has happened. Which could be rather harder than he’d initially hoped, if one of the Phantom Thieves really is the one inhabiting his body today. Still, a glance at the clock tells Goro that he needs to get a move on if he wants to beat the other boy to their meeting place, so he tries to focus on eating for the time being.

His enjoyment of the meal is further improved when a cup of coffee is set down beside to his plate. It's rather more like a normal breakfast in his book, although the freshly made coffee is leagues better than the instant blend he's used to. It's frankly a shame that he doesn't have more time to savour it. But, he supposes, he'll have plenty of opportunity to do so next time...

That's a dangerous thought. There simply shouldn't be a next time. He's already finding himself acclimatising to the idea of being a part of this boy's life. But while there might be room for him in this life - maybe - Goro doesn't have room for any of this. He can't let himself lose focus. Nothing is more important than bringing down Shido.

It's almost enough to make the coffee taste sour as he downs the last of it. "That was delicious, thank you."

Busy preparing for the morning rush, Sojiro has long since returned to the kitchen. Still, he emerges in order to shoot another look at him, frowning again. "Do you need help getting to the station?"

"Oh no, Akir- Kurusu-kun told me how to find it." The familiar name slips out almost before he can stop it and Goro tries to hide his mortification behind a smile.

If the man notices he doesn't say so, attention already turning back to the task of preparing the cafe for the day. His lack of curiosity is welcome, at least right now. The only questions Goro wants to deal with today are his own.

Already starting to regret the delay, as good as the meal was, he heads for the door with a quick call of goodbye.

Not to be left behind, Morgana leaps back into the bag before Goro can get it out of range. It was worth a shot at least, although if he keeps the cat with him there's a greater chance of it letting another word or two slip. Plus, he needs to keep it from warning anyone, as he's sure it intends to.

Could Goro really have stumbled across the Phantom Thieves so easily? It _would_ be an awfully large coincidence for a Shujin student to have a talking cat without any connection whatsoever to the Metaverse. If he really has found them - if his... soulmate really is one of them - then maybe he can make this work in his favour. Maybe fate has been kinder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This plotbunny has been chewing my leg off for weeks and I'm so excited/nervous to be sharing it at last. ^^
> 
> We're aiming for a proper happy ending with this one, but it looks like it's going to be a bit of a journey to get there...


	2. Guilty Conscience

Nobody even looks twice at him as he weaves his way through the commuter crowds. There are no whispers, no giggles, no questions that shadow his footsteps, just total and peaceful anonymity. It’s surprising how much of a refreshing change that really is, that being Akira feels so much less exhausting than being his own public self. Although he’s sure that will change fast enough once he’s confronted with someone who recognises this body.

Still, he ends up drawing a few curious looks when he squeezes his way onto a crowded carriage in Shibuya and his bag audibly yelps.

Although being a bit rough with the cat might well help to loosen his tongue he takes pity on the creature. It wouldn't do him much good to let it get squashed before he can get more information out of it, anyway. So Goro pulls the bag off his shoulder, with some trouble in the crowded space, and holds it against his chest instead to shield it from the worst of the crush.

Not that he gets any thanks for the gesture, of course.

He's never been fond of the crush of the subway, preferring to bike when he can, but in this body the claustrophobic sensation seems worse. Perhaps it's just that he's more inclined to flinch away from any contact in Akira's skin. Or perhaps it's a hangover of how Akira normally feels.

There is undoubtedly plenty of information online about this sort of thing that would clear it up. It's rather a shame that he can't at least occupy himself with reading up on it while he waits for the train to reach his next changeover. Instead, he just has to make do with staring at a particularly uninteresting patch of ceiling.

Unoccupied, his mind easily drifts back to the bigger issue at hand. What else could explain a talking cat if not the Metaverse? After all, that would be the simplest explanation under the circumstances. Which in itself would only be one more piece of evidence pointing towards Akira being involved with the Phantom Thieves.

Shujin students have been the natural suspects from the start. The fact that the second Palace they chose to target was Madarame's does remain something of a puzzle, with no obvious link between the two. Then again, there _had_ been a very thinly-veiled request relating to him on that forum of theirs, so perhaps there’s no need to look for any deeper connection there.

And Goro had thought the three of them somewhat suspicious, even without taking the talking cat into consideration. It would make sense. But he's honestly not sure whether he'd rather be right or wrong about this.

On the one hand, it would be much simpler if he never needed to consider Akira again after today. Yet, on the other, a soulmate who can access the Metaverse, likely able to summon a Persona... that would be useful. And that way he wouldn't even have to feel guilty about indulging this development, a treacherous voice at the back of his mind chimes in.

After one last change at Shinjuku, he finally steps on the platform at Suidobashi, checking the time on the otherwise useless phone and breathing a sigh of relief. Plenty of time to spare, just as he'd hoped. Assuming Akira isn't the type to get places early, that is.

Finding an obvious spot from which to subtly watch the platform Goro sets the bag down by his feet and turns back to Akira's phone. He doesn't have any hope of cracking the passcode - not even knowing the obvious dates to try - but he still idly taps out a couple of attempts anyway. The only real clue it offers him is the background image, an unfamiliar street in the rain. Not that he knows the true significance of it, assuming there even is any. Still, more insightful than a generic background at least.

A sudden message chime startles him more than it should, but rather than seeing a preview as he half-hoped it only tells him a name; Ryuji. So Akira is cautious enough to have changed his privacy settings. Maybe that wouldn't be as suspicious if it weren't for all the other evidence already accumulating against him.

It chimes two more times before the next train pulls in. This Ryuji is certainly persistent, if it’s the same blond from the studio corridor then he’s evidently just as chatty through text as he is out loud. And that's another hurdle he's going to have to deal with, because even though Sojiro was willing to spare him a grilling Akira's friends are unlikely to go so easy on him. Maybe holing up somewhere for the day wouldn't be such a bad idea after all, once he's sorted things out with the other boy.

Speaking of... Glancing back up from the screen, subtly scanning the crowd streaming towards the exit, Goro's stomach twists with something too much like anxiety.

He tells himself he isn't disappointed that he doesn't recognise his body in the crowd. After all, he needs as much time to consider his approach to this whole thing as possible. Sighing quietly, Goro returns to pretending to look at the phone, wondering how many more messages he's going to be bombarded with before the other boy arrives.

But the thought barely has time to cross his mind before when his attention is caught by the movement of a familiar tan coat in his peripheral vision. And if hearing his own voice was strange then seeing his own body walking towards him is even stranger.

So Akira had hung back, of course he had.

It's not quite like looking in a mirror, although he has to say that Akira has done a decent job of making the swap as unapparent as possible. There’s still something about the way he holds himself, though, a slight slope in the shoulders that speaks of unease even though he keeps his head up. Besides which, once he gets closer, Goro realises that his tie is knotted messily. His hands twitch with the urge to reach up and retie it, but doing something like that would be far too conspicuous.

The smile he’s greeted with is surprising tentative, Akira seemingly not quite so sure of himself now that they're together in person.

It’s a natural enough reaction under the circumstances, of course, butterflies stirring in Goro’s stomach. Even though there is going to be nothing more to this, what he feels is just nerves over how delicately his plans now balance on a knife-edge.

Not that he can let on about that, returning the smile as if this development hasn’t put him out at all. “We meet again."

"So it seems."

At his feet there’s a telltale rustling, the cat peering out in search of the real Akira. There's no mistaking the way that the other boy's eyes stray to the bag, equally interested in checking if Morgana is there. He has no idea that the cat has already blown its cover.

Rather than let them try to communicate through any prearranged signals, Goro promptly scoops the bag back onto his shoulder. It's an innocent enough move, they shouldn't loiter here any longer than they need to, of course.

"We should find somewhere slightly more private, don't you think?"

Akira nods, with another of those assenting noises. And he's not going to be able to get away with those if he's going to pass himself off as the real thing today.

They fall into step without talking about it, synchronising instinctively. While the station is slightly less busy at the moment - the crowd having ebbed in the wake of the train's arrival - the two of them end up walking closer to each other than strictly necessary. It wouldn't be hard to reach out and take the other boy's hand, arms brushing casually. He's not sure which of them chose to be this close, maybe they both did, but Goro isn't inclined to pull away.

Reflexively, he keeps shooting sideways glances at his own body, in spite of his better judgement. He can't deny that he's curious about this boy who fate has decided to match him with, dangerous as unchecked curiosity could become. And it seems he isn't alone in that as he catches Akira watching him, both of them quickly looking away again, similarly embarrassed.

The intersection outside Suidobashi station is bustling, it’s pretty close to rush hour now after all. Various salarymen hurry along on both sides of the street, heading for their desks, while students in various uniforms meander along at a more leisurely pace. Goro even spies a couple of Shujin uniforms, quickly averting his eyes rather than risk being recognised. They’re probably in the area for the field trip, he guesses.

Still, he’d feel much better getting out of the open sooner rather than later. Speeding up his pace a little, but not enough to draw any sort of attention, Goro heads for a diner he’d stopped by just yesterday. While he’d say it was rather less homely than Leblanc it was fairly large and had booths that should make for a decent level of privacy.

As luck would have it - finally - the place looks relatively empty when he glances through the window. A nice medium between crowded and deserted, so that they won’t stand out but won’t be at too much risk of being listened in on either.

Happy enough to go along with his choice, Akira manages to get there first and holds the door open for him. It’s a needlessly charming gesture, something a detective prince would do, and Goro notes that under normal circumstances he’d have a slight height advantage over the other boy. As it is, he just has to make do with a mild glare and shake of the head. It’s only the novelty of the gesture that makes it at all endearing.

Pointedly not waiting for Akira, he makes a beeline for the most private booth, nestled in a darker corner at the very back of the room. The few other occupied tables are all closer to the door, out of easy eavesdropping distance. Just to be on the safe side he takes the seat with a view of the door, fairly secure in the belief that the potential phantom thief wouldn’t try to escape anyway. After all, Goro knows exactly where he lives.

He drops the bag onto the seat beside him, so that it's closer to the wall, with a little less care than he probably should. Still, the indignant squeak that the cat makes it worth it. This would be easier if the creature hadn't decided to start biting its tongue, after all.

Akira takes a little more care as he slides gracefully enough into the seat on the opposite side of the booth, shooting another telltale glance at his bag as he does so. Before turning the full force of his attention towards Goro, propping his chin up with one hand and simply watching.

On reflection it might have been better to do this in his apartment, but he needs to maintain at least some degree of distance in this situation. If only this was a conversation they could be having in an interrogation room; that at least wouldn’t feel even remotely like a date.

Willing himself not to blush under the scrutiny, which is ridiculous enough as it is, Goro squares his shoulders and prepares to burst this bubble. “You’ve not been in Tokyo long, have you?"

The question doesn’t seem to be much of a surprise, Akira’s expression barely wavering with a hint of disappointment. “Since April."

Only two months ago? It’s not entirely surprising, considering the state of his room and the signs of his more limited familiarity with the city. More importantly, though, that means Akira arrived in Tokyo not so very long before the Phantom Thieves started poking around in the Metaverse. Circumstantial evidence at best, but enough circumstantial clues can build a strong case nonetheless.

Of course, it would be unwise to push too hard right away. They may not have all the time in the world but it doesn’t hurt to take it slowly. “You certainly picked an interesting time to move here."

Whether Akira is going to choose to read into that or not he doesn’t find out, as the other boy keeps his mouth determinedly shut once a waitress approaches the table. Perhaps he is simply respecting Goro’s clear desire for privacy, or maybe he shares the same sense of caution.

With just a cursory glance at the menu Akira orders coffee, which is natural enough considering that he wouldn't have had any access to fresh coffee first thing this morning as he's no doubt used to. In fact, thinking about it, Goro’s fairly sure that he hadn’t even had any instant coffee in the kitchen, or much of anything really. It's enough to make him feel uncomfortably guilty, even though it’s not as if he had known to plan for someone else being in his apartment.

Although he doesn’t strictly need it Goro asks for a coffee as well, even knowing that it would only be the second best cup he’s had today. He’s still quite satisfied from that breakfast, a rather unusual feeling that he wouldn’t mind getting used to, but he can’t get away with ordering nothing.

No sooner has their order gone, though, Akira readily returns to their conversation. Although it’s almost certainly different from what he’d initially been planning to say. “What about you?"

The question shouldn’t surprise him, but it does. Of course, as far as his companion is concerned the questions are going to flow both ways.

“Ah… I’ve lived here my whole life.” His answer comes out stiff and rushed but it can't be helped, instinctively hurrying to get away from the subject of himself without being too obvious about it. "So where are you originally from?"

“Somewhere smaller and less interesting.” Whether the roundabout response is offered out of caginess or playfulness it’s hard to tell. Perhaps the past is a less-than-welcome topic for the both of them.

That said, if he won't give a straight answer to such a simple question then getting the truth out of him about the cat - and everything Goro suspects goes with it - may well turn out to be more like pulling teeth. Though he can’t entirely say he doesn’t like the idea of a challenge, watching the way Akira subconsciously fiddles with his fringe as the pause stretches out.

Besides, he has an ace up his sleeve.

With a quick glance to check that nobody is paying them any particular attention, Goro reaches over and fully unzips the bag, giving Morgana a chance to poke his head properly out. Unsurprisingly, the cat makes an ill-advised attempt to bolt across the table, only for him to hold it back by the scruff of its neck. Can’t have the creature causing a scene, after all.

“Did you bring your cat with you? He seems quite resistant to being left behind."

Although Akira clearly tries to hide it Goro still catches the telltale way he stiffens. He knows exactly what Goro means.

Not that it stops him from at least trying to bluff his way out of it. Which is admirable, if misguided. “Morgana has separation anxiety."

“Indeed.” Goro keeps his tone deliberately flat as if they're merely discussing the weather. "And an impressive command of Japanese."

Watching the way his own reddish eyes widen is an interesting experience, one that sends a small shiver down his spine. The thrill of establishing his control over the situation. For all Akira knows the cat has already told him everything. Goro has him backed right into a corner.

However, that sense of satisfaction is marred by the arrival of their coffee. As the woman sets the drinks down Goro doesn’t take his eyes off Akira, not wanting to miss any little giveaways or nervous tics.

Akira doesn’t meet his eyes, looking to Morgana for any possible clues as he takes a tentative sip of coffee once the coast is clear. “You think he talks?"

“Please, Kurusu-kun, let’s not pretend.” Goro doesn’t want to have to drag this out needlessly, that would be beneath them both. “I know what I heard.”

Judging from his sigh, any pleasure Akira got from this meeting is well and truly gone now. No more smile, just an intense stare as he regards Goro from across the table, trying to figure out exactly how bad a mess he has ended up in. “And what was that?"

It’s almost enough to tempt Goro to take pity on him, something in his heart stirring. But not quite. “Well…"

“I didn’t tell him anything!” The words rush out of Morgana as if all the comments that he’s been bottling up have come bursting through a dam. Loud enough that heads turn, even if they think it’s only a yowl.

Still, it just goes to strengthen Goro’s hand. He smiles at the cat even as he pushes it back down into the cover of the bag, pleased to have finally found a way to make him stop playing dumb. “Oh, so you found your tongue again?"

Morgana glares unashamedly at him, as if this situation isn’t all of his own making. Clearly, he isn’t going to be on the creature's best side anytime soon, but that doesn’t especially concern him right now. Not when there are far more important things to worry about.

“If I didn’t know better I’d say your friend here has a guilty conscience."

Rather than paying attention to him, though, Akira is instead staring at the space where Morgana was. Frowning deeply, hand on his chin in a pose that Goro recognises as an echo of the one he adopts when he’s deep in thought. It unsettles him in spite of himself.

“Something wrong?"

Several long seconds pass before Akira finally graces him with an answer; “I heard him.”

“Oh?” This is not an angle Goro had expected him to try, not when they’ve already established the cat’s ability to talk.

“If you can hear him in my body then I shouldn’t be able to hear him in yours."

Ah. That… is a fair point. Of course, Goro had already deduced that he had heard the cat yesterday, in his own body. But that was a fact he had rather intended to keep to himself, at least for the time being, and his own hesitation betrays him.

Still, Akira isn’t the only one capable of bluffing here. “Is that so?"

Silence seems to stretch into an eternity between them, a much more uncomfortable one than before, as they stare each other down across the wide expanse of the table. Both willing the other to back down, neither ready to blink first.

Akira must know what it is that allows one person to hear Morgana when another cannot. And if Goro is correct - which he is increasingly sure he is - then it is something to do with the Metaverse. Which he supposes would be something along the lines of them both having visited that world.

And, naturally, the only way out of this impasse now is for both of them to admit it. Still, perhaps that isn’t _such_ a bad thing...

Trailing a finger along the rim of his coffee cup, Goro gives him a nudge along; “In that case, you must know why it is most people only hear him as a meowing cat then."

Naturally, Akira refuses to take the bait. “I’d be more interested to hear your theory, detective."

More deflection. It makes sense, especially if he happens to know that Goro works with the police. But it only makes it all the clearer that he has something to hide, that he really is one of the Phantom Thieves using the Metaverse to pursue some idealistic idea of justice.

“Very well.” Even though the chances of being overheard are slim he still folds his arms on the table and leans closer, lowering his voice. "I think it has something to do with the way you change people’s hearts."

With an almost challenging smirk, Akira mirrors his position, bringing them eye to eye and suddenly much closer, barely flinching at the implicit accusation. “And I think there’s more to you than meets the eye, _Goro_."

It’s an audacious show of familiarity, even if they are currently sitting here in each other’s bodies, but it sends a shiver down his spine nonetheless. More than that, though, the way Akira purrs the words is conspiratorial, an acknowledgement that they’re both in on the same secret.

And that sort of confidence just confirms another suspicion that had been steadily growing in the back of his mind: “You’re their leader."

He’s not sure whether he feels relief or dread at the realisation. Though, really, if the plan that’s started to form in his mind is going to work then having their leader under his influence is the best he could hope for. Even if it does make everything more… complicated.

This time Akira doesn’t tense up at the accusation or look away, his smirk simply widens. “If you say so."

“ _Akira._ ” Morgana’s hiss is low but is enough to remind them both that they're not exactly alone right now. No doubt the creature disapproves of the way this conversation is going.

Still, the boy ignores the warning tone, happy enough to push for answers of his own while they’re on an apparently level playing field. “How long have you known about the Metaverse?”

While it wasn’t unpleasant to dance around the subject with him it’s still good to be getting to the heart of the matter at last. Even if Goro does have to choose his words quite carefully here.

Getting the Phantom Thieves to work with him wouldn’t be easy if he just admitted everything, after all. As it stands there’s no reason for them to find anything so strange about there being another Metaverse user, although it's really not such a leap to realise that mental shutdowns and changes of heart stem from the same place. In order to be safe, he needs to make sure that Akira is definitely on his side before he even considers letting on about the true extent of his knowledge. But his lie has to be a relatively small one, something that won't come back to bite him later down the line and jeopardise it all at an even more critical moment.

All the same, it's a little unnerving, being on the receiving end of his own interrogative stare. Not that it'll be enough to make him spill all of his secrets, though.

"A few months." That isn't even strictly a lie, just as long as one stretches the definition of 'a few’ fairly generously. "After an undeletable app installed itself on my phone."

Well, there had been rather more to it than that, but Goro intends to keep his story as simple as he can. And judging from Akira's nod that much is similar enough to his own experience.

It's strange to be talking about this with someone who truly understands the confusion of being unceremoniously thrust into an entirely different world, but it’s a pleasant feeling nonetheless. For all that Shido and his sources know about the cognitive world nobody other than him had ever experienced it. Nobody else could understand the rush of that world and the power that comes with it. Until now.

An intense longing to have this boy fight alongside him grips Goro. To have someone he can share this with. Now he's had this possibility that he'd never even hoped to dream of presented to him he feels compelled make it happen. He will bring Akira round, he knows he can.

But first, he has to stop the Phantom Thieves from derailing his plans. Who knows which Palace they might choose to target next at this rate? And the entire situation is already delicate enough as it is. Still, as long as he plays this right, there's no reason he can't make room for a soulmate like this. Slowly does it.

He doesn't even have to fake his wry smile; "But I must confess I seem to have been much slower at learning about its workings than you Thieves."

“Well, I'd be happy to teach you more.”

Still ducked down in his bag, Morgana makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like gagging, making his displeasure known. Not that it seems to have had any impact so far.

The ease with which Akira makes the suggestion is a little surprising, even so. It screams of recklessness, or perhaps he is simply the sort of romantic who puts too much faith in the sanctity of the bond between soulmates. Either way, it makes things much simpler for Goro, rather than having to work his way slowly round to the suggestion himself.

He can’t be seen to leap at the chance, though, glancing down at his cooling coffee as if torn. “What if I don’t agree with what you’re doing?"

“I thought bringing wrongdoers to justice was what being a detective was all about.” That challenging smirk of Akira's will be the death of him.

Whether its naivety or optimism or something else altogether Akira clearly seems to have decided upon bringing him into the fold. Perhaps his thoughts are similar to Goro’s own, although likely more innocent in nature. Or maybe it’s just that they’ve come far enough now that it makes more sense to go all in.

Whatever the reason, it’s welcome.

“When you put it that way…” While Goro tries to play it off with a coy smile, he’s genuinely excited by the idea. More so than he’s been in a long time. “I’d like that."

There’s a definite charge in the air - something almost tangible - but it’s prematurely broken when his - Akira’s - phone goes off. Honestly, if the boy can change his privacy settings then he should’ve been able to set a quieter message tone.

“Ah, could I…?” Akira holds out a hand, no doubt concerned that he’s worrying his friends. His _teammates_.

It's hard to pretend he doesn't feel a stab of jealousy as he passes the phone over. Of course, that's just foolish sentimentality, a byproduct of the swap messing with his emotions. Goro has been just fine on his own for so long now, getting involved with this boy only makes it that much easier for things to go wrong. But, all the same...

It was easier to tell himself he wasn't lonely when he'd been sure that he wouldn't ever experience a swap.

Scrolling intently through his numerous missed messages Akira doesn’t type anything in response, glancing back up at him instead; "So... What's the plan?"

There's an offer in the question, one that tempts Goro more than it should. It wouldn't be _so_ very hard to reschedule the interview, after all, and there is so much more they have to talk about. But he has to keep his eyes on the bigger picture, it's more important to carry on as if nothing has changed.

Except now he feels even more wary of having to entrust this job to the other boy now that he knows it's the leader of the Phantom Thieves he's asking. No matter how favourable his impression of Akira actually is. Then again, he does have that leverage over him, if worst comes to worst.

"About that... I need you to fill in for me in the recording."

Judging from the way Akira blinks he wasn't expecting to be asked that. The swap is generally considered ample grounds for absence, after all. Understandably most people want to spend the time with their opposite and it's unreasonable to expect someone with no experience to take over a job for a day. If nothing else a lot of teenagers look forward to it as an extra day of holiday.

A swap isn't usually something people try to cover up.

But Goro doesn't have much of a choice about it. While his own plans regarding the Phantom Thieves are changing he can’t have Shido realising that. Even if tearing down the group in public could well make it harder to win over their trust entirely. That at least can be mitigated.

“Why not cancel?"

“It’s not that simple.” He’s sure he’s only making himself look needlessly preoccupied with something stupid, but it is what it is. It's not as if he can spell out the real answer. “If I cancelled at such short notice people would ask questions…"

"And they won't when it becomes obvious I'm not really you?" Akira raises an eyebrow, clearly not impressed by the idea. And he doesn’t even know what Goro needs him to say yet.

"That won't happen. The questions are all pre-prepared so if you stick to the answers I give you then there’ll be no reason to notice the difference." Hesitating, he prepares to sacrifice whatever goodwill he’s managed to earn, only reluctantly coming to the real crux of the issue. “You should be familiar enough with the subject, after all. I’m meant to be addressing the Phantom Thieves rumour."

There is no mirth in Akira’s laugh, easily jumping to the right conclusion about the sort of opinion he’s expected to put across. "You're putting a lot of faith in me."

_I don't have much of a choice_. Saying that wouldn't do him any favours, though, true as it might be. Still, it's probably just a side-effect of the swap but Goro's gut tells him that he can trust this boy. Which only really serves to unsettle him. All things said, Akira is really the _last_ person he should be trusting with this.

"Trust runs both ways, Kurusu-kun." While he keeps his tone light the implicit threat lingers beneath the surface. Whether the other boy chooses to hear it is his choice.

Either way, Akira makes a point of visibly thinking it over, tapping a finger against his lips in contemplation. “If you're sure that’s what you really want… then I’ll do my best."

“I’m glad to hear it.” Possibly misguided relief floods through his system, even though it remains to be seen just what Akira's best might actually be.

After all, Goro can't deny the possibility that he isn't the only one playing a game here. Even if the other boy certainly gives off the appearance of being more of a romantic as far as this soulmate business is concerned. The leader of the Phantom Thieves is still unlikely to be the type to just roll over and do as he's told, it doesn't mesh with what he understands of the nature of the group.

Trusting him even this much could well be a trap.

As if intending to throw that very sense of caution into fresh doubt, Akira picks that moment to pull out a familiar red smartphone and slide it across the table. “Here, it makes more sense for us to swap these as well."

Goro appreciates the move more than he cares to admit, even if he still can’t answer any calls while he’s in this body. Unlocking it, he’s relieved to see that there isn’t a single missed call or message. Hopefully, that luck will hold until things are back to normal.

Idly, he wonders what might happen if he were to go into the Metaverse in this condition. Could he still use his own powers or would Akira’s respond instead? It's a shame he won’t have much opportunity to test it out, not until much later in the day at least.

Which reminds him... “This won't help all that much if I don't have your contact info."

“As if you need to ask.” Just like that Akira shrugs off the seriousness of their conversation in favour of a playful wink. At least being charming shouldn’t be too much of a problem for him out there, if nothing else.

Akira’s details are the first contact in Goro’s phone that he’d call truly personal. And even then that’s not entirely true because he needs more than just talk out of Akira when it comes to it. Still, it certainly makes things easier if he doesn't have to rely on inefficient means to make contact with the other boy.

Time is still very much of the essence, though, if they're going to pull this off and avoid attracting any unnecessary attention. He needs to make sure he guarantees himself a seat in the studio audience too, even if it means running the gauntlet of the other Phantom Thieves. There’ll be plenty of opportunity to dwell on all of this later, if at all.

Judging from the way things had looked yesterday he doesn’t think it should be too much of a challenge to slip away from the field trip after a while. One or other of them can secure somewhere private to practice and then they can run through Akira’s script in greater detail. If it comes to it Goro could always message him the lines before they start recording.

If Akira really wants to convert him to their cause then he’s not going to want to risk alienating him. Even if it means denouncing the actions of the Phantom Thieves on national television. He simply won’t gain anything from rocking the boat, Goro’s confident that he’s intelligent enough to understand that.

Things feel a little more under control as they both ready themselves to go, two unfinished cups of coffee left on the table. Even if Morgana shoots him another glare as he zips the bag most of the way up again. He hopes the cat won’t turn out to be a problem, separating him from Akira might be a hard ask, especially without drawing suspicion. If necessary, though, he doesn’t doubt that he could do it.

Just to make sure that the pair of them aren’t trying to communicate behind his back, Goro lets Akira lead the way to the door. Even if it almost inevitably means the other boy is going to hold it open for him again like this is some sort of date. He needs to make himself immune to such meaningless gestures anyway, the sooner the better.

Before they leave, however, there’s something else he has to do. “Wait.”

Akira hesitates and he pounces, getting a hand on the badly done tie and yanking him closer. Of course, that only makes it worse, but at least that means there’s no arguing with his decision to redo it. Though, admittedly, tying a tie for someone else is a little harder than he’d counted on, having to lean in close, tongue poking out in concentration.

Inspecting his handiwork, making sure that it's as neat as he can manage under the circumstances, Goro finally steps back, satisfied. “Much better."

Seeing the blush spread over his own cheeks is much more gratifying than he'd have expected. On further reflection, indulging in a little flirting might just serve him well in winning his new partner in crime over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, looks like that secret's well and truly out. And now the real game can begin...
> 
> But seriously, wow, I can't believe what a wonderful reception the first chapter received. It means so much to know that people enjoyed it and I will do my best to keep it up ^v^


	3. Justice Itself

It isn’t such a long walk to the studio building - a benefit of where they’d chosen to meet up - but it still seems to take an age. That’s probably more than a little to do with the fact that Goro finds himself feeling much more self-conscious being back out on the streets again. Being seen together right now feels too much like a risk for his taste. Surely it could only make the swap more obvious, throwing each other’s out of character behaviour into sharper relief by simple proximity.

Still, the morning crowds make it easier to blend in at least. Even though Goro finds himself trying to give people a wider berth than normal, unable to weave through the other pedestrians with the sort of confidence he normally would. More than once he ends up bumping into his own body that way, overcorrecting in his desire to avoid coming into contact with someone else.

While Akira never comments on it, though, there are quiet grumbles from the bag every time it happens. Muffled and indistinct but there all the same. Morgana really isn’t bothering to disguise his displeasure at all, even now they’ve established that he isn’t going to be getting rid of Goro so easily once the day is done.

As the moment they have to part ways for the time being - when he has to let Akira loose - inevitably approaches, Goro decides to break the silence. Even though his own task here isn't quite so critical as Akira’s he needs _some_ preparation, after all, just to avoid drawing any unwanted attention his way. The less evidence that anything has happened the better.

“So, your friends from yesterday…"

“Ann and Ryuji.” He offers up the answer with ease, seeming happy enough with this turn in conversation. “Don’t worry, though, they’re probably the only ones who’re going to want to talk to you."

Hearing that is a bit of a relief, honestly. Goro’s sure that it will be exhausting enough dealing with just the two concerned friends. And it makes sense, really, that the Phantom Thieves keep themselves a step away from their classmates. It’s a familiar strategy. “You keep to yourselves, hmm?"

“Not everyone can be as popular as you are."

Might he detect a hint of self-consciousness in the way Akira says that, rubbing the back of his neck? If it is then the boy does a fairly good job of passing it off with his smirk. Perhaps the isolation is less of a personal choice than he might try to claim.

"Well, popularity isn't necessarily what it's cracked up to be." Goro doesn't know why he says that; even if it's true. Maybe it's because he already feels comfortable around the other boy, much as he really shouldn't.

He can feel the way Akira is looking at him without having to turn his head. But perhaps it's a good idea to be more honest, in a fashion, in order to get that guard down further. Hopefully, Goro can provoke the same sort of sharing in return. That should help him get the boy wrapped around his finger, in due time. In these things you have to give before you get, after all.

Fortunately - before Akira has a chance to press him on that - he spots the entrance to the studio building, a few students in Shujin Academy uniforms already milling around outside. Not yet ready to let the other boy out of his sights, however, Goro grabs his arm and unceremoniously tugs him into the nearest side-street. It's a fairly successful manoeuvre, all things considered, even if he ends up inadvertently pulling Akira right into him in the process.

Utterly unfazed, even as he takes a step back, Akira shoots him a quizzical look. “Changed your mind?"

Goro might be imagining the hopeful tone, or perhaps projecting. Either way, it doesn't matter. He's committed to this now. They both are.

"No, you're not getting off that easy.” He smiles, slow, shaking his head. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea for us to be seen together right now. People might-"

“Get exactly the right idea?” There’s a slight imperfection in the mask that Akira presents him, something behind the smirk. An insecurity.

The longer Goro spends with this boy the less sure he is of what the right idea might actually be. Still, even if Akira may not understand why he’s so concerned about keeping their swap a secret that doesn’t mean he gets to be flippant about it. This is as much for his own safety as anything else, because if Shido knew about this it could become a serious issue. Not to mention that the Phantom Thieves won’t stand a chance once that man decides to be rid of them.

“This is serious, Kurusu-kun.” Goro has no intention of explaining all of the details to him, not even remotely. But he has to get the point across. For both their sakes. “I need this to stay between us for now."

“Don’t worry, I get it. We’ve never spoken to each other, I have no idea who you are.” The way Akira sighs doesn’t sit right with Goro, it makes him feel guilty. He knows too well how it feels to not be wanted... But this isn’t about that; he just has to be patient.

“Precisely.” His smile feels wrong and how is this boy getting under his skin so quickly? It’s more than a little worrying, how much this swap is already affecting him. But if he’s going to play this right he can’t afford to put his walls up too much, not yet. “You shouldn’t have a problem getting into the building early anyway. Just message me as soon as you’re ready and I’ll run you through what to say."

He’s still not sure he can trust Akira as far as he can throw him. But deep down he _wants_ to. So much rests on this - too much - and nearly two years of work and pain and planning aren’t something he can just allow to be thrown away. Even for this soulmate he'd stopped hoping for years ago.

“Whatever you want.” Akira shrugs but there’s a sly sort of edge to his smile now. It’s hard to tell whether he’s genuinely brushed off the disappointment or simply buried it, though Goro has a definite suspicion that it’s the latter. They really are similar, after all. “Can’t promise you’ll have much fun in there, though."

Fun wasn’t something he’d counted on anyway, although he’s sure today is still going to end up being far more stressful than it should’ve otherwise been. Really, it would’ve been better if they could just get this ordeal over and done with sooner rather than later. Having to wait until the afternoon to see whether Akira can - or will - pull this off or not is most certainly not going to be _fun_.

Still, this is all nothing he can't handle. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t want to miss the show."

That makes Akira laugh, a short but joyous noise, and it’s strange how much that makes Goro's stomach do things when it’s only his own voice that he’s hearing. More than that, it makes him want to hear what Akira’s real laughter sounds like, and there’s a thought he quickly pushes to the back of his mind. This is all just part of the process of winning him over, that’s all.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t.” With something dangerously close to a smirk on his lips, Akira steps closer... only to reach over Goro's shoulder and give the cat’s head a quick scratch. “Take care of him, Morgana."

The creature makes a vague noise of annoyance, although whether it’s from the petting, the instruction or both is anyone’s guess. Goro really doubts that Morgana has any intention of taking care of him, at least not in a way that doesn’t involve getting rid of him. Fortunately, that makes him feel even less concerned by his own desire to simply drop the cat in the river and be done with him.

“See you later.” Akira leans rather closer than necessary, breath hot against his cheek, but it’s only for a moment and then the boy is already walking away. Well, saunter might be a more accurate way to describe it. And Goro would never walk like that...

There’s a sinking feeling in his stomach as he watches the other boy go, although Goro tries not to dwell on it. All he can do for now is trust Akira and hope that he has enough leverage over him to keep him from doing anything reckless. Honestly, he gets the sense that Akira won’t do anything to endanger the fragile connection between them. But the leader of the Phantom Thieves still seems like a natural troublemaker…

This isn’t going to be smooth sailing, any of it...

Shaking himself, he adjusts the heavy bag on his shoulder and heads back to the main street. The sooner he gets there the sooner this can all be over and done with. Well, the part where he has to sit back and watch Akira try to convincingly play him on national television, at least. Goro has barely reached the corner, though, when his phone chimes. Wary, he tugs it out and, sure enough, sees Akira’s name. At least this means that they’ve definitely got each other's numbers right if nothing else.

**Good luck**

That’s likely meant to be encouraging - rather than a taunt - but the simple message fails to inspire much confidence in him. It isn’t in his nature to trust people, it hasn’t been for a long time, and he can only imagine the damage that Akira could cause with the wrong comment...

At least there’s still no word from Shido. Yet. If something goes wrong Goro has no doubt he’ll be hearing about it, _fast_. Nothing he can’t handle, of course, but he can’t have that man losing confidence in him. Not for a few months longer, anyway. Once Shido’s ruined, well, then he’ll have plenty of time to reflect on his mistakes.

“Yo, Akira!"

The shout almost goes completely over his head, Goro still staring at his phone and absorbed in thought as he drifts in the direction of the studio entrance. But then there’s an arm dropping onto his shoulders and he flinches, the unexpected contact jolting him.

Fortunately, the loud blond - Ryuji, wasn’t it? - doesn’t seem to find it too strange that he gets shrugged straight off. “I thought Morgana was makin’ you go to bed early, dude. How’re you still so tired?"

Even up close, he doesn’t seem to have noticed anything too off about his friend. At least not straight away. Though, admittedly, Goro had already concluded that the boy isn't the most observant yesterday. Better yet, it seems as if Akira hasn’t taken the opportunity to warn the other Thieves; good. That actually encourages him, far more than the message.

“I was just distracted, sorry.” For effect, Goro makes sure to rub the back of his neck, glad that he’d had the chance to pick up on that tic. Maybe he could pull this off properly...

The weight of paws on his shoulder is all the warning he gets before Morgana gives a loud hiss; “It’s not him, numbskull."

So much for observing the other Phantom Thieves while their guard is down. Irked, Goro gives the cat-creature a quick shove back into the bag. They’re still in a public place, after all, so it should know better than to go popping out like that.

“Wait, what?” There’s confusion on Ryuji’s face for a good minute - clearly not the brains of the operation - before a sort of understanding starts to dawn. “You’re not… You've _swapped?_ For real? What are you even doing here?"

This is exactly the sort of questioning he’d wanted to avoid if at all possible, his opinion of Morgana duly souring further. The creature evidently has no intention of giving him an easy time. Hopefully, that’s only because he’s still bitter about inadvertently spilling his secret to a stranger, rather than out of any real suspicion of Goro. Not that he can assume anything less than the worst.

And damn, the blond’s voice is far too loud, even if nobody else seems to be looking their way. Yet.

Trying to make himself shrink and deflect any curious eyes, Goro lowers his voice a little, not wanting to let on as to quite how much he doesn’t want to be exposed. “Please don’t make a big deal of it."

“But it _is_ a big deal, dude.” While the volume of Ryuji’s words does admittedly drop a bit it’s still the wrong side of a normal talking voice. “Oh wait, sorry, you’re not a-"

“I’m a boy.” It comes out before he can stop it, even though potentially outing Akira to one of his few friends is really bad manners.

Miraculously, Ryuji only blinks for a second, taking it well in stride. In fact, he seems to take that as encouragement, probably because he feels more comfortable interrogating a boy like this. “Seriously, why didn’t you call in sick? You’re not planning to, like, _ignore_ it, are you?"

That tone of accusation hits a little too close to home and Goro stiffens. “Of course I’m not-"

He’s spared - in the faintest sense of the term - when another voice interrupts. This must be a habit for them. “What’s with all the fuss, you two?"

The blonde girl - Ann - sounds almost fondly exasperated, standing there with a hand on her hip. Morgana’s paws are suddenly back on his shoulder again, even though they’re still very much in public, but then again nobody really seems to be paying their little group much attention. So this sort of thing must not be such an uncommon occurrence, then. No wonder Akira’s body feels so exhausted.

Of course, Ryuji beats him straight to the punch. “You’ll never guess what, Akira’s swapped!"

“Really?” Ann's eyes light up, excitement clear as she all but bounces on the spot. “That’s amazing! Oh, I’m so sorry, you must be confused. I’m Ann, and that’s Ryuji. He’s not being too mean, is he?"

Naturally, this isn’t the first time that someone’s been excited to meet him - he’s found that his fans can be a little… overzealous - but something about this feels different. Because she’s happy even though she has no idea who he even is. Like just existing is enough to be celebrated. And Goro thinks he’d preferred being grilled by Ryuji because that didn’t make his stomach lurch with confusion.

“No, no, it’s fine.” Not having to worry so much about passing for the real thing now, Goro falls back on his own defensive smile and wishes the teacher would show up and call the class to attention already.

Undeterred, Ann presses on, albeit in a gentler sort of way. Like he’s some sort of skittish animal that needs to be calmed down. “Did you need help getting in contact with Akira? I’m not sure he’ll think to come here..."

Goro swallows past a sudden lump in his throat, this shouldn’t be so hard. She only wants to help him for her friend's sake, of course. Really, they need to just stop talking about this already. “Oh no, I’ve already spoken to him."

“And you're here instead of meeting him?” Ryuji’s distaste is clear as day, arms crossed. His is the sort of defensive reflex that could really prove to be a problem in the future. “What the hell, man?”

“Ryuji!” Ann glares at the blond, a stark contrast to the kind smile she favours him with. She really has no clue who she’s really talking to. "It’s all a bit much to take in at first, right?"

Hearing that confirms the suspicion Goro'd had from the moment her eyes lit up; she has first-hand experience. It’s a surprising relief to him, if only because this is likely to spare him at least some of the questions about the whole thing. Even if there’s no doubt that she wouldn’t fully understand - nobody really could, not when he’s not even meant to have… - it’s still reassuring to be speaking to someone else who has actually been in this sort of position themselves. Although, admittedly, Goro would still rather that nobody else had been clued into his situation in the first place.

"You could say that." It would've been plenty to take in even if he hadn't ended up in the body of one of the Phantom Thieves. “I... wasn't really expecting this..."

He only lets that truth slip out because it's so innocuous, it doesn't have to mean any more than they choose to interpret. After all, almost anyone could say the same in this situation, couldn't they? For now, though, Goro intends to keep the rest of his cards as close to his chest as possible. Especially if Akira hasn't decided to tell them anything yet. No need for them to know any more than the barest basics as long as he can avoid it.

Smiling, Ann touches his arm. Thinking he needs reassurance. “It’s okay, nobody really does.”

Somehow, against the odds, her words make the tension inside him ease just the slightest bit. Even though they sound like any of the other empty platitudes that he’s grown used to over the years. Against the odds, something about the way that Ann says them makes it sound _real_.

Not that it matters, of course. It doesn’t matter whether this experience is difficult for anyone else. All that matters is that Goro stays in control of the situation. He’s better than any of that. He has to be.

-

Honestly, he’s not sure he’s ever felt time drag so much as it does on this stupid field trip. Now Goro can understand just why his decision to turn up for it was so mind-boggling to Ryuji. It’s as if these people think they’re all idiots. And to think he’d thought it was bad enough dealing with that briefing yesterday...

When he’s not being used as free manual labour he reflexively checks his phone, looking at the time - how has it only been five minutes? - and waiting for Akira to contact him. What is even taking that boy so long? If nothing else he’d expected a self-styled _phantom thief_ to at least be good at infiltration. The name rather implies it, after all.

In his head, Goro runs over his instructions again. It’s quite simple, really. Just a few pre-planned questions that Akira doesn’t even need to think about answering, not if he just listens. Madarame. Phantom Thieves. Dubious justice. Potential danger to society. Simple, but hardly something that he thinks Akira will find easy to swallow.

It doesn’t help that neither Ann nor Ryuji seems willing to entirely leave him alone. They’re both clearly curious to find out who their friend has swapped with, even though they can’t get away with grilling him too much in the middle of a room full of other students and studio employees. Luckily they can’t try to get any answers out of Morgana either, who has been keeping his head safely down in the bag.

Finally, _finally_ , Goro's phone vibrates and he can barely keep himself from checking it straight away, taking a moment to make sure he isn’t in the eye line of anyone who might call him out for it.

**Bathroom break?**

It’s not exactly much, but at least it’s something. Goro is fully aware that it could take some time to convince Akira to say the things he needs him to. Possibly more time than they have left now, seeing as almost half the morning has already managed to disappear in this slow purgatory.

Worst comes to worst he supposes he could always knock the other boy out and claim that he’d fainted. While that wouldn’t exactly do his reputation any favours it would still be an acceptable alternative to letting a loose cannon talk for him on national television.

At least slipping away shouldn’t be too much of an ask. He’ll take anything that makes this day a little easier as a victory, shooting a glance towards the door as he types out a quick reply; **On my way**

Although… before he can make his escape Goro needs to do something about his bag. If possible he’d really rather not have Morgana as an audience. The fewer complications he has to deal with the better. But as tempting as it is to just dump the bag in the corner that probably wouldn’t do the best job of making the rest of them warm to him.

Tapping Ann on the shoulder, he offers her a sheepish smile. "Would you mind looking after my bag for a bit?"

“Of course.” Luckily she doesn’t take the opportunity to question him, just smiling and holding out a hand to take it.

Getting rid of the unwanted weight on his shoulder gives Goro a certain kick. He's sure the cat had been planning to stick to him like glue all day, which is just too bad. That said, the disgruntled rumbling seems a little more half-hearted than he'd expected. Not that Morgana will have all that much opportunity to talk to Ann, not while there's still enough people around to notice his noise. Goro can be safe in that knowledge, while equally happy that the creature won’t be listening in on his every word.

It ultimately takes him two attempts to get the studio door open, still not having entirely gotten to grips with this body. Everything's just fractionally higher than it feels it should be, not to mention the fact that Goro's still using his left hand on reflex. Mercifully nobody seems to care enough to say anything about it.

Nobody tries to stop him leaving either, although the teacher does shoot him something of a warning look. Akira wasn't lying about his popularity or lack thereof. It only serves to make Goro curious, though, the mystery that is Akira Kurusu just itching to be unravelled. There is definitely something more here, more than just the Phantom Thieves business.

In the end, he doesn’t even need to go all the way to the bathroom, turning a corner and promptly coming across Akira loitering in the corridor. The other boy looks up from his phone, locking it with a tap and giving Goro an almost shy sort of smile. “Hello there."

“You certainly took your time.” He frowns just to suppress the urge to smile in return. Though he really is a little miffed that it took _quite_ so long for him to get here.

“Aw, did you miss me?”

Ignoring the question and setting his shoulders, Goro carries on walking, wanting to find some proper privacy and skip straight to the point. “Come on, I don’t know how long it’s going to take to coach you."

“Don’t worry, I’m a quick learner.” Akira is either far too laid back or doing an excellent job of pretending to be.

Looking at that smirk, Goro knows that he’s in trouble. It doesn’t make his cheeks start to heat up, or at least he hopes it doesn’t. If he’s not careful then Akira could very well be the death of him. So it’s a good thing that he is _very_ careful by nature. He won’t let his guard down too much, just enough to get what he needs out of this boy. No more. No less.

-

From a relatively safe seat a couple of rows behind the cameras, Goro clenches his hands together in his lap, nervous in spite of himself. That's the problem with not wearing gloves, people can see when his knuckles are turning white. Although he’d used all the time they could get away with to try and drill the necessary script into Akira’s head there’s no telling if it was enough. All he can do now is watch and wait.

Fortunately, it's Ryuji he's sat next to rather than the more observant Ann. Though when he makes the mistake of glancing down at his bag he sees a pair of bright blue eyes looking back at him, watching, assessing. Morgana evidently hasn't forgiven Goro for leaving him behind earlier, or just being here in the first place.

There’s a telltale chattering when Akira finally walks out from the wings, and Goro’s even more glad that none of these people realise that _he’s_ the real thing. Fangirls are exhausting, frankly. Not least because their interest in him is so blatantly superficial. They’re only interested in the perfect mask that he presents to the world.

Not like Akira; a thought whispers loudly at the edge of his mind.

It's still just as strange watching his body from the outside as before, the course of one day is hardly enough time to get used to it. Only once Akira's taken a seat does he glance out into the audience and lock eyes with Goro, smile relaxing just a little bit. He doesn't look _too_ uneasy, even if there's a definite sort of tension in how straight he keeps his back. Nobody else seems to have noticed, though, and Goro lets out a breath.

Beside him, Ryuji frowns, craning his neck to get a better look. "Wait, ain't that the weird guy from yesterday?"

From the sounds of it Ann elbows him, because yes, his voice is still louder than it should be. That certainly saves Goro from the urge to do the same; _weird?_

At least it doesn't seem as if either of them has managed to fit the pieces together yet. After all, it can't be that he was the only person Akira encountered for the first time yesterday. While the other Phantom Thieves are going to have to know eventually he really doesn't want to deal with Ryuji loudly announcing to the studio that _this_ is who his friend has swapped with. There's no way he'd be able to keep that from getting into circulation.

Instinctively leaning forward in his seat, hoping that this isn’t all about to blow up in his face, Goro tunes everything else out in order to focus his attention squarely on the boy sitting there in his body. Who is coming dangerously close to squirming, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as the hosts go through his introduction. Clearly he's not entirely comfortable being the centre of attention like this. And maybe he's actually understanding the gravity of the situation at last. Even if now is _really_ not the time to be developing a case of nerves.

"Thank you for taking the time to join us today, Akechi-kun. Your popularity is stunning."

This time Goro's sure he can't be the only one who picks up on the way Akira blushes, hands tensing up in his lap. Suppressing the urge to rub his neck, presumably. "It can be a little overwhelming, honestly. I certainly never expected it..."

Fully aware of the schedule they have to stick to, the other host doesn't give him much of a chance to get caught up in that trap of self-consciousness. Mercifully. "Moving along, we've been told there's a case on your mind right now. Care to share, detective?"

"Ah, of course." Thankfully, Akira pricks up a little in response to the question. Probably because this is actually something they went over. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about the case surrounding the artist Madarame."

So far so good.

“There it is! All of this phantom thief excitement has caught your attention too, Akechi-kun!" The man always seems to be trying a little too hard, not that it seems to get in the way of being a successful talk show host. Quite the opposite. "Allow me to blunt for just a second. What do you think of these justice-oriented Phantom Thieves?"

That is the question, isn't it? Taking his sweet time, Akira brings a hand to his chin, as if seriously considering his answer. Still, Goro does have to admit that he's not doing a terrible job of duplicating his mannerisms. It's almost like he'd studied up.

“Well, I’ve always had a soft spot for heroes of justice… And they certainly seem to be making something of a stir."

Even though it’s almost exactly on script the exuberant host still feigns surprise. "Oh, so you believe that there's a possibility that they could be real?"

"Just because you haven't seen something that doesn't stop it from being real." Akira’s shrug is almost sheepish, although his smile quickly turns sharper. "I've certainly never seen the wind but I still know to blame it for turning my umbrella inside out."

While that's not exactly how Goro would've chosen to put it he doesn't feel the need to cringe. At least Akira does seem to be relaxing more now, finding his feet and giving the audience a more genuine smile.

"Even so, don't you think it's quite remarkable how much of an impact these Phantom Thieves are having?"

And this could well be the proverbial straw to break the camel's back, the real heart of the matter. Not denying that the Phantom Thieves could exist is one thing, expressing an actual opinion on them is quite another. There’s that telltale neck rub, and Akira looks his way again. Like he’s considering his options...

"Oh, definitely. Exposing two men for such serious crimes is undoubtedly a positive thing.” His smile widens, only to flicker. To anyone else it might simply look like he's pausing for impact rather than still making his mind up, dragging his feet in spite of all their earlier practice. “But… when we don’t know the means by which they achieve this effect it’s hard to say whether they’re truly just or not."

That's a bit less direct than he’d wanted but still. At least it’s not a direct contradiction. The reluctance is clear to him, but hopefully, it shouldn’t register all that much to anyone who's not looking for it. For all they know he’s simply being delicate in front of an audience who must be at least somewhat biased in favour of the Phantom Thieves. After all, Shujin students were the first to benefit from the group’s actions.

“Then do you believe they might be committing crimes?” The prompt isn’t entirely subtle but it works.

“I can’t really say. After all, they might not be doing anything more than delivering calling cards." Naturally, frustratingly, Akira is quick to distance himself from that suggestion. "Although I suppose littering could be considered a punishable offence."

It's a poor save but at least the joke seems to go down well enough. Though Ryuji does groan at it, clearly unimpressed. Goro wonders if he might have reacted the same way if he'd known it was actually his own friend who'd said the words. Somehow he doubts it.

"An excellent point. We can't forget that these people are calling themselves the Phantom _Thieves_ , after all.” Enthusiastic as ever, the man doesn’t seem perturbed that his own comment fails to attract the same reaction as his guest’s.

Such an easy attack to make, almost too easy. Honestly, Goro is still surprised that they decided to do themselves such a disservice by calling themselves that. Not exactly subtle, is it? But then again, neither is scattering a school and art gallery with calling cards.

"Now then, let's try asking some students the same age as Akechi-kun about the Phantom Thieves!” In spite of her sunny demeanour, the woman seems committed to keeping up the pace, presumably with an eye on the clock. "First, please press your button now if you think the Phantom Thieves exist!"

Well, he can certainly guess what the rest of his row is going to do. Even now he knows that he's found the group it's still an interesting exercise, though. How many of their classmates have any suspicions about them? Not many, he thinks, considering how they seem to shun the trio. After all, he did have the answer all but presented to him on a platter this morning.

Seeing as it won't skew the results Goro figures he might as well be honest and vote yes, he has a feeling that Akira would've done so himself.

“Of course they do!” Ryuji hisses, almost under his breath but not quite.

Even if it weren’t for the swap, Goro thinks, spending any length of time around the group probably would’ve been enough to clue him in. The blond would probably be the easiest interrogation subject in the world.

“About thirty percent or so?" The man's rightly surprised; that does seem a bit high, until factoring in the fact that Shujin _was_ where the rumours started and that three members of the audience have no reason to doubt their own existence. "What are your thoughts, Akechi-kun?"

“All things considered, I’m not surprised.” Of course he's not. Akira pauses, almost like he's gritting his teeth, even though they’d been _over_ this… “It would be good to hear some more detailed opinions on the Phantom Thieves."

Primed for the cue, the woman jumps to her feet, already scanning the audience for a good candidate. She's not likely to pick a girl, just to avoid the risk of accidentally interviewing a fangirl. So really, all Goro needs to do is make eye contact and he makes the choice for her. Because if anyone's going to talk to Akira it's going to be him. He'll take any control he can wrestle back at this stage.

There's a sort of cosmic irony to it.

"All right, let's try asking this student here." She gives him an encouraging smile, not having any idea that he already has plenty of experience dealing with interviews. Unlike the boy currently sitting on the stage. "Hypothetically speaking, what are your thoughts on these Phantom Thieves, if they were real?"

Really, it all depends on how generous Goro feels right now. While Akira isn't doing a bad job, per se, he’s still not being quite as strong in his condemnation as he should be. So, he needs to be reminded that he's not the only one capable of saying the wrong thing here. Besides, it's always good to have a proper counterpoint when making a convincing argument.

Tilting his head, pausing to deliberately make eye contact with Akira, he lets his lips curve up in a slow smirk. "Well, I'd say they're justice itself."

Naturally, that makes Akira's back straighten visibly, even though he quickly tries to laugh it off. "You sound awfully sure of that."

“I haven’t seen anything to the contrary. Yet." Goro's shrug is languid, but very much weighted. The implicit threat is just for him. A reminder of their earlier agreement. _Don't let me down_.

For a moment that must go by much faster than it feels they stare each other down across the set, deciding whether to push further or not. They're both pretty stubborn, it would seem. Perhaps that wouldn’t be such a bad thing if they weren’t currently at cross-purposes.

Whether it's for the right reason or not, though, Akira blinks first, delivering another disarming smile. And how is he so good at using Goro's own mask in the space of a few hours? “Of course, nobody’s really _seen_ anything of them, have they?"

That seems to break any tension that had seeped into in the air, earning him some more laughter. And another disgruntled noise from Ryuji, the boy muttering something less-than-polite under his breath.

“But, whether we need to see them or not, there's still a more important question to ask.” Evidently not wanting to risk anything else that Goro might say, Akira draws the full attention of the room back to himself. Message obviously received. Trailing off, teasing the answer, he puts a hand to his chin again like he's deep in contemplation.

"Oh? What do you mean?" Naturally, the man takes the bait easily. Pretending this wasn't all largely set out before they even sat down.

"How they go about changing people's hearts. That's the crux of the matter." For a wonderful second, Akira seems to be willing to follow the script before he ruins it with a self-deprecating chuckle. "Although, I'll be honest, I haven't been able to figure it out at all yet."

"So their method could be something more sinister?" Doing his job - unlike some - the host naturally presses the matter.

"At this stage who knows? Until we have more evidence there's no way of being sure one way or the other." Akira shrugs, still refusing to commit to it. "That's why I'm working alongside the police to get to the bottom of this matter."

That at least seems to have the desired impact, provoking a flurry of chatter and not so quiet gasps from the seats beside him. Morgana's eyes bore into Goro when he makes the mistake of glancing down at the creature, but he only gives it an arch sort of smile in return. Now the Phantom Thieves know what they're dealing with, and why it's really not a good idea to reject his presence out of hand.

Still, as the segment rapidly winds down from there, Goro isn't sure how pleased he really is with Akira’s overall performance. True, the boy had done at least a passable job of replicating his outward character but... Why had he had to insist on tiptoeing around the issue like that? They can only hope that it was all noncommittal enough to serve its necessary function and sow the requisite doubt in the minds of the viewing public. At least he hadn't come out and _praised_ the Phantom Thieves. That's... _something_.

Akira's really going to be nothing but a handful, though, isn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a little longer than I was expecting... ^^;
> 
> (Also, I don’t know why but I’ve never been able to stand that male talk show host. Re-watching the scene to check his dialogue did not make me dislike him any less.)


	4. Reserving Judgement

Only once Akira’s left the set does Goro let himself relax. A little bit, anyway. While that whole thing could’ve gone better it also could’ve gone a lot worse, all things considered. The important thing is that it’s over. Now there’s almost nothing stopping him from slipping away and waiting out the rest of the day in peace.

To his relief, it isn’t particularly hard to give Akira’s friends the slip. The two of them still seem unsettled by ‘his’ comments - the indignation practically _radiating_ off Ryuji - and they can’t very well talk about it when there’s an outsider standing here in their leader’s body. Although Ann does offer to help see him safely back to the cafe Goro politely declines, leaving them to mull over the threat of being on the police’s radar by themselves.

Rather than retreat to the relative safety of Leblanc’s attic on his own, though, he makes his way around to a side entrance of the building to wait. Loitering, leaning against the wall, Goro pulls his phone out and sends Akira a message. They have more to talk about, after all. 

Besides, Goro would really rather keep an eye on his body as much as possible.

This time Akira doesn’t keep him waiting nearly as long, thankfully, ducking out of the door like a fugitive on the run. The novelty of being in the body of someone with an extensive fan club must’ve already worn off. On seeing Goro, though, he seems to relax a little.

“If it isn’t the Phantom Thieves’ biggest fan.” He smiles, although it still doesn’t reach his eyes, and throws in a theatrical little bow for good measure. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Still feeling rather on edge about the results of Akira’s performance, Goro frowns at him, unimpressed. “It’s almost as if I told you to meet me here.”

“Or maybe it’s fate.” There’s no avoiding the smirk on Akira’s - his - face. Now that he doesn’t have to worry about fooling anyone he seems to be enjoying their awkward situation again.

Goro doesn’t appreciate it. “If only you’d followed my script as diligently as you do fate’s.”

“I stuck pretty close.” As if to reinforce the message Akira crosses the alleyway in a few steps, moving right back into Goro’s space.

“ _Close_ was not what I asked for.” Although he’s tempted to take a step back Goro doesn’t, if only to keep from squashing Morgana against the wall and hearing the cat bitch about it.

“Well, _you_ seemed happy enough to sing our praises.” Even at this distance the boy’s expression is unreadable. “I thought for sure you’d jump at the chance to dig the knife in deeper.”

Goro has the distinct feeling that he’s not in control of this conversation, that Akira’s manoeuvring him into some sort of trap. It isn’t a feeling he likes, even if the proximity of the other boy is rather more agreeable to his senses.

“I had to get you back on track somehow, didn’t I?” His words feel insufficient, weak, but they’re the truth. He doesn’t approve of the Phantom Thieves, not when the way they enact their so-called justice seems to so closely mirror his own methods.

“If you say so, detective.” The way Akira says it, only taking a small step back and shrugging, suggests that this isn’t going to be the end of the matter.

Not that it should be. For now, though, Goro just wants to make himself scarce and get through this damned swap without any fresh complications.

Pretending to occupy his hands with hiking the heavy bag higher on his shoulder, he turns away. “We should get going if you don’t want an audience to catch up to us.”

“And spoil our alone time? We wouldn’t want that.” Just to be extra obnoxious, or perhaps trying to play more into Goro’s own stage persona, Akira adds a wink. “We’ve got an interview to finish, after all.”

Goro snorts before he can think to stop himself, finding it easier to relax around Akira than he is entirely comfortable with. It’s natural, yes, but this is all a lot more complicated than that. One day in his soulmate’s body can’t make everything else go away.

Akira’s smile is almost enough to make him wish it could, though. It feels like the other boy is warming to him, although he has to wonder whether that’s only a trick, a mask that Akira is putting on for him.

With that promise of more answers, the air between them seems a little clearer than it was before. Now that they have survived the gauntlet of the studio they can both relax. The worst of the day should be over. Even with the issue of the Phantom Thieves and his involvement with the police hanging between them Goro still feels that he can breathe a little easier.

Their mostly comfortable silence sees them all the way back through the station and onto the first train in the direction of Shibuya. Fortunately, it’s the time of day that the carriages aren’t nearly as busy, affording them the opportunity to find some space away from any other passengers. While the risk of prying ears remains it’s certainly an improvement on being crammed in together.

Even so, Akira still leans in a little closer before he asks; “So, your place or mine?”

“Yours.” Goro doesn’t even have to think about it, sure that it’s safer to keep Akira away from his apartment as much as possible.

Leblanc is much more discrete, besides, even with Sojiro hanging around behind the counter. Considering the state of the shop and its location there’s not likely to be many customers around and it certainly isn’t the sort of place any of Shido’s associates would frequent. He just hopes that Akira’s friends don’t feel the need to drop by until tomorrow.

When Akira raises an eyebrow at the haste of his answer Goro hurries to add an easy explanation. “The coffee is better there.”

“You sure it’s not just an excuse to search my room for more incriminating evidence?”

“You’re assuming I haven’t searched it already.” It’s too easy to talk to Akira, slipping into a natural back and forth like this without even thinking about it. It’s almost scary if he stops to think about it.

Although Akira’s sly smirk only grows it doesn’t seem predatory, instead, it’s the sort of look that promises good things. “Even under the bed?”

“You mean that mattress sitting on top of some upturned crates?” The memory of it makes Goro frown, reminded of all the questions he still has about this boy’s situation.

“That’s a no then?” If Akira notices his concern he doesn’t show it, although he seems a little too keen to deflect the mention of his shabby living conditions himself.

Giving up - for now - Goro shakes his head. “You’re insufferable.”

The train pulls into Shibuya before Akira can utter whatever quip he has waiting, no doubt intending to call Goro out for still talking to him if he’s really so insufferable. 

Even among the busy crowds of the station they instinctively stick together, never more than an arm’s length apart while they both try to avoid stray elbows and impatient passengers. At least this time neither of them need to get their bearings.

As noisy as all the background chatter of the station is, though, Goro’s ears are still attuned to any mentions of his name. He catches a couple of too-loud whispers of ‘Akechi’, hoping that Akira has the sense to avoid glancing in their direction in case that encourages the girls.

‘What’s Akechi doing with the delinquent?’

Before he can stop himself Goro whips his head around towards the source of the voice, face darkening in a scowl. The girl in question - naturally in a Shujin uniform - immediately flushes and looks away but that’s not quite enough to quell his sudden surge of anger. Why do they think they have the right to question who he spends his time with? It’s just as well he has the benefit of being in Akira’s body right now, saving his reputation the tarnish of being unfriendly towards his so-called fans.

When they finally reach the platform for the Den-en-toshi Line he can see a tension in Akira’s shoulders that wasn’t there before. It’s only a subtle change in the way he holds himself but Goro knows what to look for, he’s spent a long time learning to hide the emotions in his own body language after all. His reputation bothers him then. Unsurprising when people are _that_ blatant with their whispers.

Perhaps he ought to say something - he certainly _wants_ to, even though he isn’t sure what - but he doesn’t. Akira might feel better not talking about it and it isn’t like he really knows enough to tread carefully around the subject.

In the end, neither of them says anything on the train to Yongen-Jaya, Morgana an accusatory weight on Goro's shoulder. Nothing is said as the train pulls into their stop, nothing said as they leave the station and meander through the maze of backstreets that lead to the out of the way cafe. Akira leads the way, familiar enough with the area, and apparently in the mood to get indoors sooner rather than later.

“I’m back.” The words are out of Akira’s mouth before the door can even close behind them.

An elderly couple sitting in one of the booths squint over, naturally confused by this strange boy announcing his presence so casually. Sojiro too seems confused, his head jerking up from the newspaper crossword he appeared to have been engrossed in.

Recognising his mistake, Akira does have the decency to look a little sheepish as the man glances back and forth between the two of them. Though all things considered it should be obvious to Sojiro exactly who this stranger is under the circumstances.

“Ah, you’re…”

“Goro Akechi, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Akira even adds a little bow, quickly recovering from his blunder and going overboard with politeness instead.

The name doesn’t seem to ring any bells to Sojiro, fortunately, and the elderly couple are at least pretending to mind their own business again. Goro breathes a silent sigh of relief, fortunate that he isn’t quite that recognisable yet outside of the circle of teenage girls. The longer he can keep his connection to Akira quiet the better, for both of them.

“You boys want some coffee to take upstairs?” It’s a surprisingly understanding move, the man seeming to understand that the two of them need some alone time, even though he undoubtedly thinks it for the wrong reason.

“Yes, please.” Even though he’s technically the guest Goro doesn’t want to attract more of that elderly couple’s curiosity, replying before Akira can just in case they’re regular enough to recognise the boy who actually lives in the attic.

“Coming right up.” Setting the newspaper down on his seat, Sojiro moves back behind the counter to start preparing their drinks.

If there was no one else around Goro might’ve picked it up, curious to see which words the man’s struggling on. He used to enjoy crosswords himself, back when everything he did didn’t have to be so carefully thought out. As it is he wanders over to the far end of the counter, lingering and watching Sojiro work. It’s no wonder his coffee tastes better than a machine’s, really.

Akira loiters too, even though he doesn’t appear to have any interest in the intricacies of coffee-making. “You really like your coffee, huh?”

“I live on it.” A sigh slips past Goro’s lips, although he quickly remembers himself and tries to pass it off with a self-deprecating smile.

Leaning in a little closer, Akira lowers his voice conspiratorially. At least he can be discrete _sometimes_. “I guess you’ve gotta stay up late if you want to catch thieves, right?”

Goro finds himself returning Akira’s smile on reflex, his instincts pulling him towards his soulmate even though the other boy’s words should only be a reminder of the fact that they’re still really on opposite sides here. Because he _is_ meant to be catching Akira, or at least snuffing out the threat that the Phantom Thieves pose to both his own carefully constructed plans and to those of Shido.

But he won’t. Not if he plays his cards right.

Sojiro sets down two cups of perfectly made coffee on the counter, glancing between the two of them again. This whole situation still seems to be one he wasn’t exactly ready for, not sure how much of the concerned guardian he needs to be playing here. “Make sure you bring the cups back down when you’re finished with them.”

“Thank you. We will.” Picking up the coffee closest to him, Goro avoids meeting his eyes, suddenly wrong-footed by this situation again. He’s too used to living alone, or just with people who couldn’t care less about him.

Although the stairs still creak under his feet they don’t make a single sound as Akira leads the way back up into the attic, the other boy knowing exactly where to step. Appropriate, really, for a thief.

The attic room seems warmer than it was this morning, letting in the heat just as surely as it must let in the cold during winter. It still seems strange to think that Akira calls this place his home, stored up here alongside the sacks of coffee beans like something unwanted. Goro shakes his head to stop himself dwelling on it, how painful any similarities between them are.

Not bothering with the pretence of being a guest in his own room, Akira wastes no time settling himself down on the sofa, entirely at ease. Even though he’s in Goro’s body this is still his home turf, after all. He lounges back comfortably, taking a sip of coffee, watching as Goro drops his bag on the bed with a thud. The cat should just be grateful that Goro dropped him somewhere soft.

Well aware of the danger zone that sitting on the bed could be, Goro briefly considers taking a seat at Akira’s desk before reluctantly concluding that the sofa is really the best spot. Still, he takes care to keep as much space between their bodies as he reasonably can without ending up on the table next to it instead.

“I don’t bite, you know.”

Goro frowns at the opposite wall as if he’s merely inspecting the mostly empty shelves and the few apparently random objects placed on them. “I don’t recall accusing you of that.”

“Then why not make yourself more comfortable, detective.” Without the slightest hint of nervousness, Akira puts a hand on his shoulder and pushes, trying to encourage him to sit back properly.

With an exaggerated sigh, he leans back, pretending to focus on his coffee rather than his keen awareness of their proximity. While the strangeness of being separate from his own body has diminished with time Goro remains wary, cautious of the trouble that could come from too much touching.

“Satisfied?”

“For now.” Akira really isn’t treating Goro like the threat that he so obviously is, their earlier conversations having apparently faded from his mind. Unless his flirty wink is just meant to throw the detective off his game.

That idea bothers Goro more than it should, souring his mood even as he settles back and sips at his coffee. Although his hastily adjusted plans rely on winning Akira over he refuses to put up with that sort of manipulation. “Good, because we still have a lot to talk about.”

While Akira opens his mouth to speak Morgan beats him to it, bristling as he glares at Goro from across the room. Clearly, he didn't appreciate being dropped so unceremoniously. “We most certainly do.”

He’d really been hoping that the cat would leave them to it. This is going to be tricky enough without having to take a sceptical audience into consideration. Though he supposes he still owes Morgana thanks for inadvertently letting him in on their secret in the first place.

Still, Goro can understand why his - or rather, Akira’s - mention of the police has Morgana on edge like this. Judging by the number of messages that have been blowing up Akira’s phone this whole time it seems like the rest of the Phantom Thieves are just as unsettled, and they don’t even know the half of it. Yet.

Taking a slow sip of coffee, letting the cat stew for just a little longer out of pettiness, Goro sighs. “I’m not planning to turn any of you in, don’t worry.”

“But you said-?”

“Until I’ve had a chance to understand your methods I’m reserving judgement on the justice of your group.”

He can’t deny that he’s very curious about how they go about changing the hearts of their targets. Until Suguru Kamoshida broke down and began confessing all of his crimes to anyone who would hear him Goro hadn’t had any idea such a thing was possible. His knowledge of the details of the other world is… limited. Since he first set foot in that distorted realm he has learned a lot, picking things up as he explored Palaces and fought Shadows, but evidently, there is more he has yet to learn.

Whatever the secret to changing someone’s heart… he has to know it. For his own intellectual curiosity, yes, but also for his peace of mind.

“Had a chance to… Akira, you can’t be serious!” Morgana’s shrill voice rises another pitch, no doubt sounding horrendous to everyone downstairs. “A phantom thief doesn’t let a _detective_ watch him work!”

“He just needs some convincing to abandon his lawful ways, right?” Akira gives him a playful sort of nudge, still convinced that he’s going to win Goro round to his way of thinking. After all, they’re soulmates and that’s just the sort of romantic optimistic he’s swapped with.

“Well, I won’t give up my day job,” Goro chuckles to himself, “but that’s not to say we can’t be on the same side.”

“So if we explain everything you’ll stop investigating us?” There’s a note of cautious optimism in Morgana’s tone, even though he’s still clearly not a fan of this plan.

Naturally, if he knows everything then there wouldn’t really be a need for investigation, not that Goro is going to tell the cat as much. Besides, if it came down to it then the prosecutor's’ office could easily come after them on falsified evidence without the slightest bit of input from him. It all simply depends on what the spider at the centre of the web wants.

“Two despicable criminals have been brought to light thanks to the actions of your group. While it’s hard to condone taking the law into your own hands like that... I could still accept that the Phantom Thieves are a force for good.” While the words leave a bitter aftertaste in his mouth, the sourness of hypocrisy, they’re no less true for it. Because really, deep down, Goro knows that he _does_ want to be convinced. “Provided your methods themselves aren’t problematic, that is.”

“They aren’t.” Akira doesn’t even hesitate, although admittedly that doesn’t necessarily mean their methods are perfect.

Still, Goro smiles, happy to indulge this to satisfy his curiosity and better earn Akira’s trust. “Then you all have nothing to worry about.”

While Morgana still grumbles that seems to at least placate him a little. Besides, it’s clear that Akira has already made up his mind about helping Goro understand how the Phantom Thieves do what they do and why they're the good guys in all of this. He is the leader of the group at the end of the day and it isn’t as if they have all that much of a choice in the first place.

The tension in the room thus diffused they’re free to drink the rest of their coffee in relative peace. Neither of them has really had as much time to process everything as they need today so it’s a good opportunity to just sit and _think_. Morgana’s presence aside, the attic room is actually quite peaceful and Goro almost finds himself not hating it. The company probably has more than a little to do with it, even as he reminds himself not to let his guard down too much.

When Goro finally makes the mistake of glancing over at Akira again he notices the way that the other boy is fiddling with his now empty cup, clearly working something over in his thoughts. He doesn’t have to wait long to find out what it is, though, once Akira catches him looking.

This time he doesn’t smirk, expression more serious. “You’ve been to the Metaverse a few times, yeah?”

‘A few’ is a significant underestimate, not that Akira can know that. Goro’s sure that he must have visited that other world far more times that the Phantom Thieves combined by now, even. But he nods anyway. “The first time I found myself there was an accident but it piqued my curiosity, so I went back. To try and find out more.”

He doesn’t entirely like the direction that this seems to be going but he has to at least let Akira ask his questions. This is all about building trust, after all.

“Do you have a Persona?”

Goro’s whole body tenses, much as he tries not to react to the question. It’s not a surprise that Akira knows about Personas or that he must have one of his own. The Phantom Thieves could hardly make their way through a Palace if they didn’t have the protection of their other selves. It stands to reason that the group have their own Personas and yet…

For so long he’d been the only one. The only one able to move through the Metaverse and reach people’s Shadows. The only one with the power to call forth a Persona. His consolation for being unwanted, perhaps. Something to make up for the hole where his soulmate should have been.

So even though it’s Akira, this boy who supposedly shares his soul, the disappointment of losing the thing that made him unique, made him _special_ still stings.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Goro nods again. He can only hope that Akira doesn’t want to hear about how he discovered his powers right away. “I do.”

Tilting his head, Akira taps a finger against his lips, as if he’s only just coming up with whatever this idea is. “Then how about we go on a trip tomorrow? I can show you mine and you can show me yours.”

The way he makes it sound vaguely dirty is almost enough to make Goro turn the suggestion down out of hand. Painfully aware of the way he’s starting to blush, he quickly turns his back on the other boy on the pretence of picking up his cup to take it downstairs. Spending more time alone with him is probably _not_ a good idea but what choice does he have?

While Goro had already settled on only letting Akira know of Robin Hood, at least for now, he still feels a little nervous about giving him even that much insight. The regal Persona is hardly going to spook his soulmate, not nearly the sort of risk that Loki would be. Even so, the thought still makes butterflies stir in his stomach, or maybe that’s just the anticipation of his other selves.

He nods, hopefully with greater surety than he feels. “If you’re sure.”

“Then it’s a date.” 

Morgana’s noise of disgust makes Akira’s choice of words worth it. Even though this little trip of theirs is more about sizing up what each other can do and less about romance, definitely not a date. He is definitely intrigued to see how Akira’s Persona manifests, though, and just what sort of outfit he wears in the other world. Tomorrow will be all about gathering information and building this fragile trust between them, curiosity notwithstanding.

Akira naturally protests when Goro goes to take his cup off him, insisting that he’s still the host here even when he’s in his guest’s body. But, while it gives him and Morgana a chance to talk on their own, Goro refuses to be swayed. At this point he’s confident that Akira doesn’t distrust him _too_ much and tidying up will let him take a moment to close his eyes and just breathe at the bottom of the stairs.

Tempted by the thought of washing up, to give himself a little more time away from Akira’s influence, Goro doesn’t even get as far as the sink before Sojiro intercepts him. All this politeness is positively suffocating. Relieved of his planned task he’s instead pointed towards two fresh plates of curry sitting on the counter.

Just the sight of the food is enough to make his stomach growl, realising that it actually _is_ rather hungry right now. Smiling, trying to cover up just how odd the idea of having food prepared for him like this is, Goro knows better than to argue. It’s not as if he has any excuse to make his excuses and leave the cafe, not while he’s still borrowing Akira’s body. 

With a quick 'thank you' he escapes with the warm plates, doing his best not to dwell on how any of this is making him feel. It doesn’t matter that he feels welcome here, this is all still a complication that he would’ve been better off without. Even if he can turn it to his advantage he mustn't let himself get caught up in feelings.

The fact that Morgana abruptly stops speaking when he gets to the top of the stairs, openly glowering at him, is a good reminder of that. Mumbling about wanting some fresh air the cat paws open the window and leaves them to it, not willing to put up with even another minute in Goro’s presence for today. It’s a mutual feeling.

Although some of his distrust lingers in the air Akira doesn’t pay it any attention, grinning at the sight of the curry. “How about a movie to go with that dinner?”

“Why not?” Anything to save him from having to make more conversation, Goro’s had quite enough of that for today. While this is normally the part where the two of them should be opening up to each other and sharing all their dreams and memories and other sentimental stuff that’s not on the table.

Together they angle the sofa round to get a better angle on the TV before Akira sticks a disc in the DVD player. It seems that he only has the one so Goro doesn’t quibble about not getting a say in the choice. Hopefully, the other boy’s taste isn’t too bad.

Passing a plate to Akira as they wait for the menu to load the sheer domesticity of the scene suddenly strikes Goro him. How disconcertingly _natural_ it is. He can’t remember the last time he sat in front of a TV eating dinner with someone; if it had ever happened at all. And yet it doesn’t feel as strange as it should.

It’s just the swap messing with his emotions, of course, but Goro can’t help but enjoy this contentment while it lasts. Even though it’s not real it’s… nice.

The film turns out to be an action one, something with plenty of noise and chaos to distract him from his quiet companion. It wouldn’t have been Goro’s personal choice but he doesn’t mind it. At least it’s not a romance. His plate of curry, on the other hand, is something he would be more than happy to see again. It's on the milder side - he can’t stomach spicy foods, although he suspects that Akira’s body is more tolerant - but with layers of flavour. He strongly suspects that one of those is coffee.

As soon as they’re finished eating Akira swipes his plate away - ruling that they’re at least taking it in turns cleaning up - and when he comes back Goro swears that he ends up sitting closer than before. A rather elaborate manoeuvre, really, to gain only an inch or two of space.

Refusing to rise to the bait, assuming that’s what it is, he makes a concerted effort to ignore the warmth his own body seems to be radiating. That’s a lot easier said than done, though.

Just what does Akira want from him? Not having an answer to that bothers Goro, even though he logically knows that he still has the upper hand over the phantom thief. The uncertainty makes him uneasy. More than that, the thought of Akira playing him… it leaves him with a twisting sensation in his stomach.

“Were you disappointed?” Akira’s voice seems closer to his ear than it should be, too loud for its softness.

The question catches Goro off guard, wrong-footing him as he struggles to figure out exactly what he’s being asked. “By what?”

All of a sudden that earlier shyness is back, Akira tugging on his fringe as he avoids Goro’s eyes. His voice turns into even more of a mumble, as if he’s embarrassed for asking this. “When you woke up.”

Unprepared for this sudden show of insecurity, sure that it’s less of an act than the flirting, Goro blinks. “No.” Of all the emotions he’d felt when the reality of the swap had dawned on him disappointment hadn’t featured for even a moment. “Not at all.”

That’s enough to make Akira meet his eyes again, his lips curving in a slow smile that’s entirely unreserved. It’s the sort of smile that makes Goro’s heart race, even though it’s worn on his own face. He can only imagine how much worse the effect would be if it were Akira’s lips and warm grey eyes smiling at him.

So he doesn’t imagine it, hurriedly turning back to the movie and trying to bury what this boy, this _body_ , is making him feel.

Although the temptation is there to ask Akira the same question Goro swallows the words back down before they can escape. He doesn’t want to hear it. Even though he knows the other boy would be too polite to tell him as much Goro still knows the truth. In one way or another, even if he somehow hasn’t already, he _will_ disappoint Akira.

After all, if there is one thing that Goro Akechi is it’s a disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I return! First things first, I am so very sorry that I left this hanging for so long. The fact that I had to write the start of this chapter five different times before I was happy enough with it to carry on honestly had a lot to do with that.
> 
> But! I am completely re-energised now and I have a lot of good stuff planned for the next few chapters... And we can at least partly thank that Dark Sun OVA for giving me the extra spite-filled motivation to write harder again ^^


End file.
